Un verdadero demonio
by Nishido
Summary: Kagura es hecha prisionera por un monstruo al que se suponía debía destruir ¿Cuál será ahora su destino?
1. Default Chapter

Un verdadero demonio.

—Kagura, ven, es hora de que prestes un nuevo servicio al gran Naraku.

"Estoy harta de todo esto" pensaba la recién nombrada mientras que de mala gana se aproximaba a aquella habitación donde le esperaba su implacable amo. "Maldito Naraku, ¿hasta cuando se dignará en darme mi preciosa libertad?". Lentamente a través del siempre oscuro pasillo del muerto castillo, Kagura obediente aunque reticente volvió a compadecer ante su dueño, Naraku su creador, quien de espaldas a la puerta parecía estar contemplando con mucho interés el lejano horizonte.

—Te has tardado mucho en venir, Kagura ¿acaso estabas buscando de nuevo la manera de desobedecerme?

—Solo dime qué es lo que quieres.

—No debería tolerarte tanta osadía. Quizás lo mejor sea deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas.

—¿¡Qué!? —Prontamente desplegó su abanico y se puso en guardia— ¡No creas que te lo haré tan fácil!

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Crees que si alguna vez yo hubiera querido que _me hicieras _algo no te lo habría ordenado ya, tonta Kagura? —Le miró por encima del hombro burlonamente, haciéndola sentir mucho asco— Sabes muy bien que mientras tenga tu corazón en mis manos, jamás podrás negarte a ninguno de mis deseos —y enfatizó— ni siquiera al más bajo de ellos. Dime algo, Kagura: ¿Jamás te has preguntado por qué nunca te he ordenado que te entregues a mí como mujer?

—¿De que rayos hablas, ser perverso? ¡Si piensas que no me sería más grata la muerte antes que satisfacer tu repugnante lujuria, entonces estás...!

—¡Silencio! —Naraku apretó en su puño derecho una brillante esfera roja, al instante Kagura cayó de rodillas sujetándose el pecho con ambas manos. Luego de verla humillada por un momento, el terrible monstruo se le aproximó con una gran sonrisa maligna en los labios.

—Eso es... Mátame ahora, maldito... Nara-ku. —Este le tomó por la barbilla para forzarle a levantar su rostro trastornado por el dolor, obligándola así a mirarle de nuevo a sus ojos sádicos— Te digo... que me mates... ahora mismo o... te juro... que encontra-trare... la manera de hacer... que te arrepientas, Na-Naraku.

—Relájate, Kagura. Me sorprende que me creas capaz de sentir el más mínimo deseo por una criatura tan baja como tú. Oh, no, no te ofendas, pensé que te alegraría saberlo, después de todo ¿no era que preferías morir antes que ser tocada por mí? Pero eso ya no importa, la realidad es que estoy seguro de poder encontrar una mejor parte de mí de la cual servirme para crear una nueva y más poderosa extensión, una que no me dé tantos problemas como tú por tu estúpida obsesión con ser libre. Así que tengo tres opciones: puedo devolverte a mi cuerpo, pero no te alarmes, por nada del mundo deseo dentro de mí a un ser tan débil como tú, justo como tú no me deseas a mí dentro de ti. —Dicho esto, la empujó al suelo, parándose con soberbia junto a ella.

—¡Maldito seas! ¿¡Entonces que demonios deseas hacer conmigo!? ¡AAAAAARGH!

—Te dije que guardaras silencio, mosca rebelde. Bien, la otra opción que me queda no es otra sino la de destruirte, pero con eso no gano nada, y tampoco con simplemente darte tu tan anhelada libertad; a menos qué estuvieras dispuesta a cumplir con una ultima misión para mí, claro que esto es si no prefieres que simplemente te ponga fin ahora mismo como tan amablemente me lo rogabas hace un instante. Dime ahora qué eliges. ¿Deseas realizar esta misión o morir?

Naraku aflojó su mano sobre el corazón de la sanguinaria mujer-monstruo, dándole un par de segundos de alivió para que pudiera pensar en su propuesta.

—Naraku —dijo al fin Kagura jadeando— haré cualquier cosa que me pidas a cambio de mi libertad.

—Buena chica. Ahora ven, Kanna, muéstrale a Kagura lo que deseo que haga.

La nívea y silenciosa niña del espejo apareció de pronto desde las sombras de un rincón, hizo girar su mágico instrumento frente al rostro de la manipuladora de los vientos, quien luego de arrodillarse frente a ella trabajosamente, observó con mucha atención las imágenes y los hechos que ocurrían en un lugar lejano.

—¿Reconoces el lugar, Kagura?

—Me parece que es el valle cercano al lugar donde se creó la Perla de Shikon.

—Correcto, a ese lugar ha llegado un monstruo muy poderoso, quien se ha asentado en aquella antigua aldea de exterminadores que yo destruí.

—¿Qué hace él allí?

—Eso no es de importancia para ti ahora, lo único que necesitas saber es esto: muéstraselo Kanna.

La niña obedeció, ante los ojos de Kagura se desarrolló entonces una escena de gran barbarie y violencia. Había un grupo de ogros, grandes y temibles ogros con grandes y aún más temibles armas y armaduras, todos formando un amenazador circulo alrededor de un solo hombre de aspecto normal, vestido de con un gi negro y una hakama castaña, su larga cabellera purpúrea oscura no permitía ver su rostro con claridad, solo sus labios, en los que esbozaba una sonrisita bastante confiada.

—¡Esta vez no podrás escapar, maldito demonio! —Gritó el que parecía ser el líder de aquel batallón de ogros— ¡Aquí y ahora vengaremos la muerte de todos nuestros hermanos!

Al sacar velozmente su brazo derecho a través de la amplia manga de su kimono, todos los ogros dieron un salto atrás poniéndose en guardia, quedando entonces sumamente confundidos al notar que en su mano solo sostenía un par de palillos.

—Palillos de marfil con filigranas de bronce en sus mangos, muy elegantes a la hora de comer, pero no ve van a decir que pretende matarlos a todos solo con esos palillos ¿o sí?

—Cállate y presta atención, Kagura, fíjate bien en lo que hace.

El desconocido se llevó la punta de los palillos a la frente, apartando con ellos su cabello tras de sus orejas y por encima de sus hombros, despejando su rostro de esta manera y dejándolos ver a todos el grueso guantelete de laminas superpuestas como tejas con el que blindaba su brazo. Muy atentamente, Kagura se fijó en todos los detalles de su rostro, sus cejas gruesas, su frente amplia, la nariz era quizás un poco ancha, pero ella en realidad no estaba para ponerse a criticarlo en aquel momento, él permanecía con los ojos cerrados, acrecentando sin querer la curiosidad de su secreta espectadora; mientras realizaba todos estos despreocupados movimientos con los que arremolinaba y recogía ágilmente su cabello tras su cabeza, sujetándolo con aquellos mismos palillos, aquel sujeto hablaba con una profunda voz algo socarrona, justo al tocar las puntas de los palillos su frente, él comenzó su discurso.

—¿Escapar? Yo nunca he intentado escapar, ni tampoco he apreciado jamás que me llamen demonio, nosotros en mi familia —terminó de ajustar su peinado, asegurándose bien de que los palillos no se soltarían— nos consideramos muy superiores a los demonios, pero no es de extrañar que ogros montañeses ignorantes como ustedes no sepan hacer la diferencia.

—¡No toleraremos más insultos de ti, ser insoportable! ¡Al ataque!

Sin mostrar la más mínima preocupación, sencillamente escurrió su otro brazo por dentro de sus ropas, asumiendo una guardia similar a la del batoujutsu, pero con su brazo descubierto caído y muy lejano de la empuñadura de su gran espada. Aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, los feroces ogros continuaban corriendo hacia él, a tan solo unos metros y ya listos para asestar sus terribles golpes, súbitamente los de la vanguardia salieron despedidos por el aire, incontables cortes y estocadas habían destrozado sus cuerpos, sobresaltando a sus compañeros tras ellos y haciéndolos dudar de su valor al sentirse tan repentinamente paralizados de temor. Aquella katana de filo prodigioso que tan fácilmente había dado cuenta de aquellos insensatos ogros, era sostenida únicamente por aquella mano izquierda, negra azabache y de largas garras bermejas. Al levantar su arma por sobre su cabeza luego sacudirle la sangre ennegrecida despectivamente de sobre su hoja reluciente, asumiendo entonces una guardia más bien similar a la técnica conocida como gatotsu, por un momento aquella extremidad a la que pertenecía aquella mano quedó al descubierto, dejando ver que toda su piel hasta donde era visible era igual de negra, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo, sobretodo de la de su tez pálida.

—¿Qué sucede, ahora son ustedes los que piensan escapar? Pues qué mal, porque tampoco tengo la costumbre de dejar escapar a nadie de una batalla luego de que esta ha empezado. ¡Vamos, vengan a probar su suerte! ¡Quién quita y ahora es mi momento de morir a manos de uno de ustedes! ¡Atáquenme! ¡O mejor aún! ¡¡Permítanme ser yo quien les regrese al infierno, saluden a los verdaderos demonios de parte del poderoso Braha Nira!!

Su estilo de pelea consistía más que nada, como era fácil de apreciar, en valerse de su velocidad para esquivar los ataques de sus oponentes, ahora buena parte de ellos en fuga, acuchillándolos luego con profundas estocadas certeras con las que podía sin muchos problemas al parecer, dar muerte a cualquiera de un solo golpe limpio. Por momentos mientras luchaba o corría para atrapar a alguno de los ogros, se cubría los ojos con su mano libre para atisbar de una manera algo extraña a su alrededor por entre sus dedos.

—¡Ya no escucho más gritos, ni pisadas de los que corren! —Gritó como para que si alguien podía lo escuchara— ¡Si en realidad no he acabado con todos, apreciaría que los que faltan o se ocultan —lanzó una de esas estocadas a un árbol, atravesándolo por completo tanto a él como al ogro oculto tras él— fueran tan gentiles de asumir su destino y tener algo de dignidad, muriendo como es debido durante una batalla! ¡Háganlo antes de que realmente me enoje!

—¡Ponte en guardia, maldito!

—Al fin, un ogro valiente, creo que solo faltas tú. Bien, acabemos con esto. ¡Pelea!

La lucha, al igual que el resto de la escena fue corta y brutal, aquel ogro solo tuvo una oportunidad de atacar, un poderoso sablazo descendente rebotó contra la protección del brazo derecho de Braha Nira con un chispazo, en un santiamén este ultimo regresó a su postura de gatotsu y aprovechando la guardia abierta del ogro, que bien que le superaba en estatura, con un salto se valió de su técnica favorita para traspasarle la cabeza desde abajo por la quijada, de manera que el fino quedó en dirección al rostro del ogro, para completar su ataque, Braha Nira se impulso hacia atrás con un manotazo sobre el pecho de su ultimo enemigo, halando su katana hacia afuera y dividiendo así aquel terrible rostro al mismo tiempo que provocaba una copiosa lluvia de sangre.

—¡Arght! Mi madre tenía razón, soy un desastre peleando. ¡Asquerosa sangre de ogro, no va a salir con nada! —Sacó una pequeña calavera metálica de adentro de su manga, sacudiéndola levemente hacia adelante para que abriera su boca— Si tan solo tuviera una buena mujer que lavara mi ropa —una luz brillante salió de la boca de aquel cráneo, atrayendo a su interior todas las armas de hierro y acero de los ogros derrotados, al estar seguro de que no quedaba ninguna, enfundó su espada, manipulándola siempre solo con su bruna mano izquierda, y cerró la boca de la calavera para volver a guardarla donde estaba antes— ¡JAJAJAJA! —Dio un paso para alejarse— ¡Vaya si mi madre me habría dado un buen coscorrón de haberme escuchado decir eso! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Eh? —Escucho un crujido y sintió que algo se había roto bajo su pie— ¿Qué es esto? Interesante... —Uno de los ogros llevaba consigo una botella de licor hecha de vidrio oscuro, Brazo Negro había recogido el grueso fondo del envase y lo examinaba atentamente frente a uno de sus ojos abiertos— ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Esta es la solución más obvia a mi problema! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Quizás esta idea que se me acaba de ocurrir llegue a estar de moda algún día! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué día tan productivo, qué alegría! Y sobre todo ¡Qué ingenioso soy! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

Él se alejó riendo, soltando su cabello para así cubrir sus ojos de nuevo, e ignorando por completo a aquellos que remotamente le observaban.

—Un sujeto muy extraño...

—Kagura, esto es lo que quiero que hagas: ve allá y derrota a ese monstruo, semejante poder solo es posible gracias a algunos fragmentos de la perla que él debe tener en su cuerpo. Quiero esos fragmentos, si los traes, asegurándote que él muera, entonces yo te daré tu libertad a cambio de ellos.

—¿En serio piensas que creeré que me darás mi libertad solo por esto?

—Debes saber que no me importa, Kagura, de todas formas eventualmente todo el mundo estará bajo mi control, así que me da lo mismo tenerte aquí conmigo o no. De hecho, creo que hasta se me haría más fácil la vida si te marchas lo más lejos posible, es solo que no suelo dar nada gratis. Espero que aprecies mi magnánima generosidad al darte esta oportunidad de ganarte tu corazón.

—Entendido, siendo de esa manera, entonces me marcho de una vez.

—Espera, Kagura, te advierto que si fallas solo habrá una manera de que sigas con vida ¿Adivinas cual es? No pongas esa cara, quien sabe si puedas llegar a disfrutarlo.

—Eres un ser enfermo, Naraku, me marcho.

—Hum, se ha ido. Y tú que opinas, Kanna, ¿crees también que soy un ser enfermo? Oh... Te has transformado por iniciativa propia, nunca te había visto así de ansiosa antes.

En efecto Kanna no lucía como el taciturno espíritu blanco de siempre, ya no era como una niña pequeña, sino por el contrario se presentaba ante su amo como toda una sensual mujer de piel morena y larga cabellera negra, el mismo color de su breve kimono, las flores en su melena y de su espejo también.

—Pues sí, creo firmemente que eres un ser muy enfermo, mi amo Naraku —Se sentó en el suelo con una pose muy provocativa— mira que tratar así a Kagura solo para ponerme celosa, desde luego qué estás enfermo.

—¿Ponerte celosa, dices? —Su maligno señor se hincó cerca de ella, rodeándola con un brazo y atrayéndola a su pecho con rudeza— Realmente te pones muy engreída cuando muestras esta personalidad secreta que te he brindado. ¿Qué te hace pensar que pueden importarme tus sentimientos en lo más mínimo? No me importa nada de ti, no me importa si eres feliz o miserable, si estás contenta o si acaso llegas a amarme tanto como para no querer compartirme con nadie más —con su otra mano le asió fuertemente por la garganta, apretándosela con fuerza— jamás olvides que para mí no eres más que otro instrumento que uso a mi antojo, justo como lo es Kagura o cualquier otra de mis extensiones, sin ningún tipo de privilegios ¿Has comprendido?

—Tú solo dices lo que necesitas para hacer que la gente haga lo que quieres —dijo su sirviente, acrecentando su masoquista sonrisa mientras acariciaba aquel brazo y la mano con la que era estrangulada— y yo hago lo mismo. Dices que no tengo ningún tipo de privilegios ¿no es así? Pues yo creo que el saber como complacerte es mi mayor privilegio, mi amo Naraku.

—Así que te has vuelto tan engreída que llegas asta a atreverte a insinuar que eres capaz de manipular al gran Naraku. Realmente me has hecho enojar mucho, pequeña malcriada, esta vez te daré un escarmiento que te hará recordar para siempre cual es tu verdadero lugar.

Sujetándola ahora por la nuca también y sin soltarle el cuello, Naraku sin la menor piedad hundió toda su descomunal lengua monstruosa dentro de la boca y la garganta de su esclava Kanna, al mismo tiempo que hacía desaparecer el resto de su cuerpo tembloroso entre el millar de tentáculos en los que había convertido la parte inferior de su cuerpo, poseyéndola de todas las maneras posibles de una sola vez. Pero lo que llevaba a la mujer morena, la otra Kanna, hasta el borde de la locura durante aquel éxtasis masoquista, era aquel conflicto interno entre la niña apática y sin emociones y la desmesuradamente apasionada mujer. Y era también aquel perverso sentimiento lo que más estimulaba a su amo, quien sumamente complacido por aquellas sensaciones viciosas cada vez se sentía más animado a algún día llegar a tomar a Kagura por la fuerza delante de ambas manifestaciones de Kanna a la vez, una fantasía que venía madurando desde hace tiempo, pero que no se cumpliría hoy. Por ahora, Kagura serviría para otros propósitos.


	2. Una forma diferente de ser

Una forma diferente de ser.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sango no iba a visitar su aldea, por eso se sintió tan sorprendida de ver aquella delgada columna de humo elevándose desde su interior. Sin pensarlo dos veces le ordenó a Kirara que descendiera en un claro alejado de la aldea, desde donde luego de prepararse con todo su equipo para una posible batalla, se encaminó sigilosamente con la intención de inspeccionar los alrededores en busca de posibles trampas o indicios de lo que ocurría, resistiéndose así a su primer impulso: el de solo ir volando inmediatamente a darles su merecido a cualquier invasor que hubiera osado profanar aquel lugar sagrado para ella. Luego de haber caído en tantas trampas de Naraku, la astuta exterminadora decidió está vez actuar con más prudencia y calma, y quien sabía, quizás no se trataba de nada en realidad.

No tardó mucho en encontrar pistas, aunque con tantas diferentes, como los cientos de cadáveres de monstruos regados por allí y por allá, lo más seguro era que algo bastante serio estaba pasando en aquel lugar. Una parte de ella quería creer que todo esto era obra se su amado hermano Kohaku, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello que presenciaba fuera un indicio de que él había recuperado la memoria, y que sin saber donde buscarla había regresado a la aldea en busca de refugio, tal vez todos esos monstruos habían sido envidados por Naraku para cazarle y Kohaku los había matado para escapar de ellos, pero a menos que hubiera cambiado de arma, era dolorosamente lógico que aquellas heridas punzantes tan profundas no habían sido hechas por su kama; pero aún así, conservando un poco de esperanza se dirigió por fin a su aldea, esperando que aquello que encontrara allí no fuera por mucho una gran desilusión.

Desde lejos, oculta entre las copas de los árboles, podía apreciar claramente que todo estaba en calma dentro de los límites de la aldea ya no tan abandonada. Furtivamente se aproximó a dar un vistazo más cercano, todo estaba igual a como ella lo había dejado la vez anterior, quizás hasta un poco más limpio y mejor cuidado. Sin lugar a dudas, mientras se adentraba con cuidado dentro de la aldea, no podía dejar se sentirse intrigada por la naturaleza del ser que había hecho todo esto.

—¡Bienvenida! —Una efusiva voz grave estalló alegremente tras ella justo cuando estaba más segura de no percibir la presencia de nadie en aquel lugar, mucho menos tan cerca de ella. De un salto se puso en guardia con su hiraitotsu sobre su espalda, lista para exterminar a cualquier terrible monstruo que le hubiera tendido aquella trampa— ¡Es magnifico que por fin hayas llegado, tengo algo preparado para ti desde hace tiempo! ¡Ven, te lo mostrare con mucho gusto!

—¡Alto allí y no te muevas! ¡Pon las manos donde pueda verlas! —Como toda reacción aquel sujeto de larga cabellera castaña suelta sobre su cara, solo se quedó inmóvil por un par de segundos sin expresión alguna en sus labios y sin obedecer aquello que se le había ordenado sobre sus manos— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muéstrame tus manos!

El desconocido sonrió entonces, hablándole de nuevo a Sango con una actitud bastante atrevida y confianzuda para un perfecto extraño, se podría decir.

—¿Sabes algo, Sango? Me parece que este es un excelente momento para poner a prueba mi más reciente creación, veamos...

Preparada para lo peor, Sango esperó a ver de que se trataba antes de atacar impulsivamente, para su sorpresa aquel sujeto asomó su mano derecha por entre los pliegues de su gi, llevando en ella un redondel de cristal oscuro, enmarcado en una muy elaborada montura de metal.

—¿Qué es eso y qué pretendes hacer con él?

—Tranquilízate, esto es solo para poder verte mejor, aunque dentro de un rato ya no lo necesitaré, el sol ha comenzado a ocultarse —elevó el cristal, acomodándolo sobre su ojo derecho y apartando luego la cortina de cabello de sobre este con la larga garra amarillenta de su pulgar, un detalle que le delató al instante a Sango que aquel ser debía ser seguramente algún tipo de monstruo, un monstruo bastante atrevido además— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó muy emocionado— ¡Pero si eres aún más bella de lo que me habían dicho! ¿No estás interesada en un buen novio fiel y considerado? ¡Porque yo estoy completamente disponible!

—¡No, gracias, ya tengo bastante con un pervertido en mi vida! ¡HIRAITOTSU!

Con toda su fuerza y su furia arrojó su mortal ataque hacia aquel invasor lengua larga, su certera puntería impecable le aseguraba un blanco perfecto, en especial porque él no hacía nada por esquivarlo.

—¡Menospreciarme será tu ultimo error, muere!

—No te estoy menospreciando, sé exactamente de lo que eres capaz y lo respeto, pero... —Al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su monóculo con su mano derecha, cual si desenfundara una poderosa arma oculta hizo aparecer su otro brazo, negro como la brea y de largas garras como rubíes, con cuya punta descargó un veloz golpe justo en el centro del hiraitotsu, partiéndolo en dos aparentemente sin problemas; luego de que las mitades cayeron tras de él después de pasar girando aún con mucha fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo, él terminó su frase— ...tristemente tu arma no está a tu altura. Como vez es verdad lo que piensas, eres buena, pero no tan buena como tu padre.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de él como si lo conocieras, sucio monstruo! ¡Te exijo que me digas quien eres y qué haces aquí!

—Mi nombre es Braha Nira, y sí conozco a tu padre, de hecho hemos estado conversando de ti mucho estos últimos días...

—¡Mentiras, no trates de engañarme! ¡No hay manera de que hayas hablado con él, porque él está... está...!

—¿Porque él está muerto? Quizás su cuerpo lo está, pero aparte de ser un muy buen jugador de shougi, tiene un alma bastante conversadora —y agregó con presunción— para un ser tan poderoso como yo no es ningún problema hablar con espíritus ¡Ja! ¿Verdad que estás impresionada?

—¡Solo del tamaño de tu vanidad! ¡Aún no te creo nada! ¿Me oyes?

—Pues ni remedio, tendré que recurrir a los anticuados y siempre efectivos recuerdos vergonzosos que nunca fallan.

—¿De que rayos estás hablando?

—Cuando tenías seis años trataste de alcanzar un panal de abejas, porque eras una niña muy golosa y la miel era tu dulce favorito. El único problema fue que te equivocaste y en lugar de un panal de abejas el que encontraste era uno de avispas, al darte cuenta de tu error saliste corriendo con todas tus fuerzas, pero las avispas seguían muy de cerca tras de ti, por un momento te creíste perdida, hasta que de pronto viste un gran charco de lodo en medio del camino, astutamente pensaste que si te cubrías de lodo las avispas no podrían picarte, así que sin dudarlo saltaste en medio de aquel charco, asegurándote muy bien de cubrirte por completo. Te tapaste el rostro con las manos, así, para que no te fueran a entrarte por la nariz, esperaste un rato manteniendo la calma mientras escuchabas los zumbidos acercarse y luego alejarse muy velozmente luego de revolotear por un segundo sobre ti, entonces separaste un poquito los dedos de tu manito, quitándote el lodo de sobre el párpado para poder abrir el ojo y percatarte de que ya se habían ido todas, miraste en todas direcciones y escuchaste atentamente por un buen rato, y al estar segura de que se habían marchado te paraste triunfante con tus puños en alto, diciendo "¡Sí, soy muy lista!". Pero curiosamente no fue hasta ese momento, cuando ya no estabas preocupada ni tenías la nariz tapada, que te diste cuenta de ese olorcillo que te rodeaba. Regresaste luego de mucho rato a tu aldea, todos los que alarmados llevaban rato buscándote, corrieron a abrazarte, pero enseguida notaron aquella peste que ni con el largo baño que te diste en un riachuelo cercano te pudiste quitar... ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Olías a puro excremento de ogro! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Muy efectivo para espantar avispas, pero muy malo para la ropa! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Me pregunto qué tan lista te sentías en aquel momento! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Sango había resistido con bastante paciencia todo el relato, pero no sin dejar de ponerse cada vez más roja y no precisamente de vergüenza.

—¿Y bien —preguntó luego de hacer una fuerte inspiración para controlar su risa— ahora si crees que he hablado con tu padre? Tienes que reconocer que aparte de ti, solo él conoce todos los detalles, tú misma se los constante varios años después ¿o no es así?

—¡Aún no te creo nada, bien puedes haberme leído la mente!

—Sí, quizás, pero de tu mente no pude haber sacado todos los secretos y truquillos que me enseño tu padre para prepararte la sorpresa que me encargaron darte.

—¿De qué sorpresa hablas?

—¿Por qué no lo vez por ti misma? Está allí dentro de la armería, lista y esperándote.

—¡Ja! ¡Ni pienses que te daré la espalda!

—¡Vaya que eres egoísta negándome el placer de volver a apreciar ese lado tuyo tan atractivo! Pero no importa, seré yo quien se de la vuelta primero —acto seguido se sentó en el suelo, extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados para mantenerlos siempre a la vista— listo, desconfiada, ya vez que estoy a tu merced y no puedo hacer nada para dañarte, pero es mejor que sepas que a tu padre le molesta que seas tan ingrata conmigo. ¿Escuchaste, Sango?

—¡Ya cállate, escandaloso! —Siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre él, la astuta exterminadora se acercó con cuidado a la armería tras ella. Minuciosamente examinó la puerta en busca de trampas, al no detectar ninguna la abrió de golpe, saltando a un lado muy cautamente, esperó por un momento a que algo ocurriera, una explosión, una lluvia de dagas o lo que fuera, pero nada pasó, así que procedió a asomarse recelosamente de reojo al interior de la armería plenamente iluminado, y de verdad se llevó una gran sorpresa— ¡Pero si es un hiraitotsu!

—Nuevecito y flamante, linda Sango. Modestia aparte, para ser el primero no me ha quedado nada mal.

Ella se dio la vuelta alarmada, solo le había quitado la vista de encima por una centésima de segundo y él, aunque seguía en la misma posición que antes, ahora solo se encontraba a unos tres pasos de ella.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Es todo tuyo, solo falta encordarlo, pero eso puedes hacerlo tú misma y a tu gusto si lo prefieres. ¿Qué dices, ahora sí me crees?

—Aún no sé si confiar en ti.

—¿Y en el criterio de ella, no confías?

—¿De quién...? ¿¡Kirara, qué haces!? —Él se había dado la vuelta, mostrando entonces al sobrenatural animalillo, muy tiernamente acurrucada en su regazo, Braha Nira bajó los brazos, rascándole la cabeza a Kirara con su mano derecha.

—Lo vez, esto siempre me pasa con los animales y con los bebes también. Sin importar todo lo rudo que trato de lucir, ellos siempre se dan cuenta de que no soy tan malo en realidad. ¿Y qué tal ahora? No te pido que confíes en mí, ¿pero al menos podrás darme una oportunidad, qué crees?

—Francamente, no sé qué creer...

Con increíble velocidad, él se puso de pie muy cerca de ella, dejando a Kirara a sus pies y luego tomándola de la mano y apoyando esta última contra su pecho, hablándole entonces apasionadamente, mirándola a los ojos con los suyos, intensos y brillantes.

—Pues solo cree en tu corazón que te dice... —Olfateó a Sango con interés repentino, y luego agacho la cabeza desanimado, soltando un leve suspiro— Qué lastima, de nuevo he llegado tarde, tú ya estás enamorada de otro...

—¿¡De qué rayos hablas!? ¡Y suelta mi mano! —Para aquel momento ya estaba más que confundida, aunque no era que aquella actitud no le recordara a alguien en particular, justamente al hombre del que ella sabía que sí estaba enamorada.

—¡Jejeje! ¡No te molestes, aún podemos ser amigos! ¿No te parece?

—¿Amigos? —Lo pensó bien, la verdad era que todos sus amigos ya eran bastante extraños, ¿por qué no uno más? Tampoco era tan repelente, hasta era un poco simpático cuando no estaba tratando de pasarse de listo— ¡Pues como amiga te aconsejo que si quieres llegar algún día a tener novia dejes de ser tan atrevido con las mujeres! ¿Has comprendido?

—¡Dalo por hecho! ¡Braha Nira siempre sigue los buenos consejos, sobretodo viniendo de mujeres tan prudentes como tú! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sango se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa de simpatía, viéndolo así, riendo tan alegremente y con su rostro casi infantil plenamente descubierto, realmente provocaba confiar en él, aún con ese extraño color de ojos que tenía. Aquella terminaría siendo una muy amena noche junto a su nuevo amigo, escuchando la historia de su vida, el porque había estado matando a todos esos monstruos y capturado sus armas, y hasta como había sido una de las tías de Sango quien le había enseñado una manera efectiva de limpiar la sangre de ogro de su ropa. Fueron ratos muy agradables en verdad, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando luego de practicar un poco para acostumbrarse a su nueva arma más veloz y poderosa, y asegurándose de que dejaba en buenas manos el cuidado de la aldea, Sango decidió adelantar su partida, prometiendo volver pronto con todos sus amigos para que conocieran a Braha Nira.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Me encanta este lugar! —Dijo para sí mismo Braha Nira al quedarse solo de nuevo— ¡Ya he hecho una buena amiga, me he inspirado mucho para crear nuevos inventos, y aún con todos los ogros y monstruos que hay alrededor, se respira tanta paz...! ¿Y eso? ¡WOW!

—¡Danza de las cuchillas!

La paz no siempre dura para siempre.


	3. Una seguidilla muy veloz de acontecimien...

Una seguidilla muy veloz de acontecimientos.

—¡Señorita, por favor cálmese! ¡Si acaso la he ofendido en el pasado, humildemente le ruego que me disculpe!

—¡Danza de las cuchillas!

—Más respetuoso con las mujeres... —Muy contrario a lo que suele hacer ante un ataque sorpresivo, Braha Nira corría de un lado al otro esquivando la constante lluvia de ataques, tratando de recordar si conocía a aquella hermosa mujer, no era la primera vez que una chica con el corazón roto regresaba para vengarse, pero está vez optó por seguir el consejo de Sango sobre ser...— Más respetuoso con las mujeres. ¡Disculpe, señorita! —Por poco le vuelan la cabeza, mejor se daba prisa— ¡Sin intención de insinuar que la he olvidado del todo! —Constantemente debía seguir moviéndose, cada vez parecía más difícil salir bien librado de aquello, al menos no sin luchar— ¿Sería tan amable en decirme cuando y de que manera le he agraviado? ¡Con gusto haré lo que sea necesario para enmendarme!

—¡Tú no me conoces para nada, así que solo muere! ¡Danza de las serpientes!

—¿Qué no la conozco? ¿Está segura? (¡Vaya, a parte de sexy es muy poderosa! ¡Justo mi tipo de chica!)

—¡Totalmente, engendro! ¡Y ya deja de saltar y pelea como un hombre! ¡Danza de las cuchillas!

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? Será mejor que la aleje de aquí antes de que lo destruya todo, porque si no lo hace ella, Sango sí va a matarme cuando regrese y vea este lugar destrozado —alejándose con largos saltos, Brazo Negro buscó llevarla a un mejor lugar para luchar— ¿Por qué tengo que tener tan mala suerte para las primera impresiones? Si tan solo pudiera conocer a una chica que no intentara matarme tan solo al conocerme... ¡Ñeh! Pensándolo bien, creo que seguiré intentándolo con chicas apasionadas y aguerridas, lastima que Sango ya está apartada. Aunque por el otro lado... —Miró con interés a su perseguidora por encima de su hombro, considerando seriamente sus posibilidades— Realmente es muy linda, a mi madre le gustaría; y además, ya que no me conoce...

Aquel claro rocoso estaba sencillamente perfecto para una pelea, o para una conquista. En la mente algo desquiciada de Brazo Negro la idea de combinar ambas cosas no era muy difícil de concebir.

—¡Hasta que te has decidido a enfrentarme, cobarde! ¿O es que te estás rindiendo? ¡Ja! ¡No creas que tendré piedad de ti solo porque estás desarmado! ¡Danza de las cuchillas!

Aquella sonrisa confianzuda reapareció en su rostro, ya no semioculto entre su cabello, sino tras aquel invento que había perfeccionado y terminado la noche anterior con ayuda de Sango. En aquellos lentes oscuros redondos y grandes se reflejaban las luces e imágenes de las cuchillas brillantes que volaban en su dirección para rebanarlo, pero él ya había visto lo suficiente esa técnica como para no poder esquivarla con relativa facilidad con aquel elegante salto, seguido de vertiginosos movimientos gracias a los cuales se acercaba velozmente hacia su perseguidora, pasando tranquilamente entre sus incesantes ataques. Por su parte, segura de que era imposible que él lograra alcanzarla sin ser despedazado por sus ataques, ella permaneció tercamente en el mismo lugar, un error del que luego se arrepentiría.

—¡Danza de las...! ¡Aay! —Aprovechando una pausa de unas cuantas milésimas de segundo entre los ataques, Braha Nira se adelantó de prisa, contraatacándola solo con una palmada en el reverso de su mano, lo suficientemente fuerte como para solo hacerle tirar su abanico, con eso le bastaba a él para hacer su segundo movimiento, quizás el más mortal de todo su repertorio. Atrapando a la asustada aunque furiosa mujer por un hombro antes de que lograra agacharse para recuperar su arma, le habló con toda la profundidad de su voz y su espíritu vehemente, comportándose como todo el galán conquistador que creía que podía ser si se lo proponía.

—Disculpe la brusquedad, por favor, y permítame presentarme: soy el monstruo conocido como Braha Nira, portador del brazo de los mil espíritus; pero me temo que la dama no ha tenido a bien decirme su nombre, ni la causa por la que tan ardorosamente desea quitarme la vida que tan gustoso le entregaría solo por mirar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Para sus adentros Brazo Negro se reía de sí mismo con gran orgullo de su propio ingenio, jamás había logrado improvisar unas palabras tan emotivas, y estaba seguro de que habían sido efectivas a la hora de derretir el corazón de aquella mujer, quien por su parte también se estaba riendo con muchas ganas en su interior, no solamente porque nunca había conocido a un monstruo más cursi y ridículo que aquel con sus palabras extravagantemente elegantes y aquellos faroles oscuros, o lo que fueran, tan extraños en su cara. Astutamente, ella le respondió fingiendo estar muy halagada por aquellas atenciones, que cuando mucho le hacían gracia. Ella era muy buena actriz, hasta se sonrojó tímidamente y todo.

—Yo soy el espíritu que controla los vientos, noble señor, y yo... ¡Nunca le haría caso a un sujeto tan tonto como tú! ¡Toma esto!

Derechazo a la mandíbula, el tipo de rechazo favorito de Brazo Negro. Aquel golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarle sus anteojos, que logró atrapar con su mano derecha antes que fueran a romperse en el suelo. Sintiéndose como todo un idiota, la dejó alejarse y recuperar su abanico mientras que con los ojos cerrados meditaba cual había sido su error. "Quizás después de todo no es tan buena idea tratar de conquistar a una chica decidida a matarte, lo anotaré para la próxima vez, pero ahora..."

—Bien, chiquilla. He sido bastante paciente contigo solo porque te encuentro atractiva, para serte honesto realmente me gustaría conocerte mejor, pero si no vas a recapacitar sobre toda esta locura, al menos podrías tener la gentileza de decirme a qué se debe todo esto ¿no te parece?

—¡No tengo nada que decirte! ¡Danz...!

—¡Hey, hey, espera!

—¡Ya te dije que es inútil que supliques por tu vida! ¡Yo he de matarte y también me llevaré todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que lleves contigo!

—¿La qué de qué? ¡Oh, sí, me han hablado de ella! Y lamento decepcionarte ¡Pero yo no tengo ni un solo maldito fragmento de esa estúpida perla! ¿¡ME HAS OÍDO, TONTA!? —Se golpeó la frente con su mano, ofuscado por la frustración del momento se había olvidado del consejo de Sango; "pero un momento, ella no dijo _más respetuoso_, sino _menos atrevido_, ¡ya sé, intentaré un acercamiento más sutil!"— Por favor discúlpame por haberte ofendido de esa manera, sé que no es excusa, pero suelo ponerme muy malhumorado cuando tratan de matarme antes de mi desayuno. ¿No te agradaría que nos olvidáramos de todo esto y disfrutáramos de una sabrosa comida matinal, qué dices?

—¡Ja! Pues yo digo: ¡Danza de las serpientes!

—¿Acaso la violencia es el lenguaje común de este lugar? ¡Si es así, pues que bien, porque yo hablo ese idioma a la perfección! ¡Ven, silencio del norte!

Agitó su brazo izquierdo una sola vez, desatando una corriente de aire helado que al chocar contra los remolinos de viento de Kagura, demostró ser tan poderosa como ellos. Ambos insistieron en sus técnicas, como dos luchadores haciendo pulso.

—¡Jamás lograras vencerme con una corriente tan débil! ¡Mi determinación de vencer es demasiado grande! —Acrecentó su poder, acercando los remolinos peligrosamente a su presa.

—¿En serio, linda? ¿Quieres apostar? —Por su parte también incrementó su potencia, haciendo retroceder aquellas corrientes hacia la enojada mujer.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —Agitó vivamente su abanico, de nuevo la balanza se inclinó a su favor.

—Pues que te apuesto a que puedo detener por completo a tus serpientes con mi silencio. Si no lo logro, me entregare sin más a ti como tu prisionero para que hagas conmigo lo que desees —desde luego que él tenía sus fantasiosas expectativas que para nada incluían el que obviamente ella quisiera llevarse su cabeza en una bolsa, pero aún más fantasiosas eran sus esperanzas de que ella aceptara la segunda parte de la apuesta.

—¿Y qué pasa sí tú ganas?

—En ese caso lo único que quiero es que me obedezcas en todo lo que yo quiera por un día. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

—Yo ya tengo un amo y lo detesto, no hay nada que odie más que el que traten de dominarme, ¡Así que jamás aceptare una apuesta tan tonta como esta! ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría aceptarla?

—Piénsalo bien, ¿estás segura que no deseas tener tu propio esclavo —jamás pensó que diría eso con sinceridad, ya hasta le estaba gustando la idea— alguien que te obedezca por siempre y en todo?

—¡No digas tonterías! —Una corazonada alegró mucho a Brazo Negro con esa respuesta— ¡Esa idea me es mucho más repulsiva que la de ser yo esclava de nadie, jamás aceptaría encadenar la libertad de nadie a mis deseos! ¡La libertad es demasiado importante para mí!

El buen presentimiento de Brazo Negro se vio gratamente confirmado con aquella reacción tan enérgica— (Creo que estoy enamorado... Bueno, otra vez) ¡Silencio del norte absoluto, espanta a los demonios, purifica el aire! ¡AHORA!

Tal como una explosión de nitroglicerina en medio de un incendio de petróleo, aquella corriente de aire estalló de pronto con violencia y sin más desapareció, dejando tras de sí solo aquel silencio que había anunciado en su nombre aquella técnica. Kagura se sintió conmocionada, ni siquiera estaba segura de haber sentido nada, ni un solo golpe, nada, solo como lentamente perdía la conciencia. El silencio, la quietud y la oscuridad se apoderaban de sus sentidos, sabiéndose indefensa y derrotada, maldijo su suerte. Al menos Naraku no tendría el placer de presenciar su muerte, el único consuelo que le quedaba mientras su vista se desvanecía, era ver a todos aquellos avispones cayendo muertos a su alrededor. Estaba perdida, pero aunque fuera no se iría sin una sonrisa.


	4. Un momento de inspiración

Un momento de inspiración.

Una entumecida Kagura recobró lentamente la conciencia.

—¿Eh...? ¿Dónde estoy? —Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando, regresando de nuevo su furia al darse cuenta de quien le llevaba en brazos— ¿¡TÚ!?

—¡Hey! Has despertado —su captor lucía muy contento— ¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

—¿De qué rayos hablas, y qué hacen estas cosas sobre mí?

—¿Las flores? Las he recogido para ti, es mi manera de disculparme si te he lastimado más de la cuenta hace un rato ¿no te gustan?

—¡Maldito tonto, déjame ir! —Trato de escapar y golpearlo, pero algo se lo impedía— ¿Qué es esto, qué les has hecho a mis brazos y piernas?

—Pues te he atado, las muñecas una sobre la otra tras de ti, tus tobillos juntos y a la vez unidos por la misma soga a tus muñecas ¿no es lógico? No solo porque ahora eres mi prisionera, sino porque prefiero evitar que vuelvas a golpearme. Tienes lindas manos, ¡pero como pesan! ¡Auch!

—¡Ya deja de burlarte! ¡Te exijo que me digas que piensas hacer conmigo en este mismo instante!

—No te preocupes, lo descubrirás muy pronto. Te aseguro que no te lo imaginas. ¡JAJAJAJA!

Pero desde luego que se lo imaginaba, un hombre y una mujer solos, ella a su completa merced ¡Claro que se lo imaginaba! Por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces de un brinco le alcanzó el cuello para darle una fuertísima mordida, pero al instante de apenas rozar la piel de aquel bribón con sus labios, se sintió brutalmente sacudida por una inesperada descarga eléctrica que casi le hace perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

—Lamento eso, debí advertírtelo quizás, pero no se me ocurrió que fueras a intentar algo así. Mira bien mi cuello —de un fuerte sacudón ladeo todo su cabello hacia su derecha, dejándola entonces poder ver claramente aquella figurilla tatuada a un lado de su garganta— mi sangre y la de toda mi familia más cercana puede tener efectos muy variados y peligrosos, es por eso que yo opté al igual que algunos de mis hermanos a resguardar nuestros cuellos y otras partes de nuestros cuerpos con estos hechizos de protección; son muy eficaces, quizás ya lo sepas por como se te debe haber adormecido la lengua. Lastima, pudimos haber tenido una muy agradable conversación antes de lo que va a pasar dentro de un rato, ya sabes, conocernos mejor para así sentirnos más cómodos el uno con el otro ¿no te habría gustado eso?

Ella solo se dedicó a mirarlo con mucho rencor, guardando silencio mientras maquinaba alguna manera de darle muerte o escapar, pero preferiblemente lo primero.

Regresaron a la aldea, durante todo el camino él no paró de hablar de una cosa y de la otra, de cómo tendría que pasar largos ratos reparando los destrozos causados por ella, preguntándole qué le parecían aquellos extraños lentes que llevaba frente a sus ojos, cuál era su comida favorita, qué hacía en su tiempo libre, en fin, toda clase de cosas triviales e irrelevantes para Kagura, quien no le hallaba el más mínimo sentido a aquel comportamiento. Por fin cuando llegaron a la entrada de una casa recién construida, diferente de las cabañas de los exterminadores y más elegante, él cesó de hablar, apresurándose a llevar a su prisionera, algo mareada, pero ya no por el corrientazo precisamente, al interior de aquel lugar donde ella temía que fuera a ocurrir lo peor que podía pasarle jamás.

Gracias a las paredes de papel de la casa, su interior se encontraba bien iluminado por aquella luz algo tenue que se filtraba a través de las blancas fibras de aquel grueso papel de bambú. La puerta principal estaba abierta, así que fue solo la de aquella habitación al final del pasillo la que él tuvo que abrir con uno de sus pies mientras hacia equilibrio cómicamente sobre el otro tratando de no irse ambos a parar al suelo.

—¡Bien, hemos llegado! ¡Aquí harás mi sueño realidad! —Había una gran y cómoda cama mullida tendida en el centro de aquella habitación, la cual Kagura observó llena de horror ya que era la confirmación de sus más grandes temores— Este lugar me ha traído muy buena suerte, cada día estoy más contento de haber venido. Aquí vas, con cuidado —lentamente depositó a su horrorizada prisionera de manera que quedó sentada sobre sus talones en medio de la cama. Él se sentó de la misma forma frente a ella, rascándose el mentón como si estuviera pensando algo muy seriamente.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —Pensaba Kagura desesperada y desesperanzada— ¡Estoy perdida! ¡Pero no voy a darle el gusto de verme sufrir ni suplicarle clemencia! —Se atrevió entonces a hablarle altaneramente, dando muestras de su gran coraje— ¿Qué rayos me estás mirando? ¿A qué esperas? ¡No tengo miedo de ti ni de nada que me puedas hacer! ¡Adelante, ten el valor de tan solo atreverte a hacer eso que tanto deseas hacerme, vil aparición maldita!

Braha Nira dejó de contemplarla de arriba abajo como lo había estado haciendo, respondiéndole como sorprendido— ¿En serio? Está bien, si no tienes problemas. Primero déjame ponerme cómodo. —Se quitó los anteojos oscuros, descubriendo luego su torso al sacar ambos brazos fuera de sus vestimentas, tomándose también un momento para recoger su cabello como lo había hecho el día anterior con los mismos palillos. Solo entonces se hincó sobre sus rodillas, acercando sus manos al cuello de Kagura como si fuera a estrangularla, pero solo para meter sus pulgares por dentro del cuello de la ultima prenda de su kimono, abriendo entonces sus ojos muy cerca de los de ella, asombrándola con la oculta e inesperada belleza de aquellos iris carmines relucientes; jamás ella había visto una mirada tan intensa y perturbadora. Aquella sensación gélida en su cuello, dedujo que era causada por aquel pulgar negro, mismo que paso rozando por sobre la piel de sus hombros y parte de su brazo derecho mientras que él apartaba lentamente los pliegues de su ropaje hasta dejar completamente descubierto su cuerpo hasta la mitad del torso— Así parece que tu cuerpo estuviera emergiendo de en medio de una hermosa flor. Lastima que desvestirte no basta para poder apreciar toda la belleza que llevas oculta, y al mismo tiempo me alegro de que no sea así.

—Déjate de tonterías conmigo —se mostró ella indiferente y severa— y no trates más de hacer pasar esto por algo hermoso. Solo date prisa y termina con lo que deseas hacer. ¡Date prisa, mientras más tiempo paso contigo más enferma me siento! ¡Así que termina con esto de una buena vez!

—¿Y por qué la prisa? —Se puso de pie, y sin quitarle la vista de encima se apartó a uno de los rincones de la habitación, abriendo con cuidado la puerta de un armario, dentro del cual introdujo su mano derecha en busca de algo— Más aún ¿por qué no hacer de este un momento hermoso? Yo creo que tú eres muy hermosa, y así deseo recordarte siempre.

Kagura tampoco le había perdido paso a ninguno de sus movimientos, algo intrigada observó como lo que él sacaba de aquel armario parecían ser los implementos necesarios para pintar un retrato. No se dejó confundir por eso, quizás era alguna especie de truco para hacerla bajar la guardia o algo peor. Diligente, pero sin prisa y siempre tranquilo y sonriente, Braha Nira se acomodó frente a ella con todos sus instrumentos y una mesita de dibujo sobre la que sujetó con tachuelas una gran hoja de papel. Por último hizo como un cuadro con sus dedos índices y pulgares dentro del cual enmarcó la figura de Kagura, y sin más muy contento tomó con su mano izquierda una varita de carboncillo y comenzó a bosquejar sobre el papel. Ante todo esto, por su parte Kagura no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente con seriedad, torciendo ligeramente sus labios finos con sospecha.

—¿Pretendes hacerme creer que esto es todo lo que deseas hacer conmigo?

—Te confieso que es contra mis principios y mi orgullo tomar a una mujer por la fuerza. ¿No te he desilusionado, o sí?

—¿¡Qué demonios tratas de insinuar, degenerado!?

—Tus mejillas se encienden con un muy bello rubor cuando te enojas, pero prefiero la mirada que tenías antes. Y te aconsejo que dejes de moverte, solo lograras magullarte los brazos. Te aseguro que no lograrás romper las sogas con las que te he atado.

—Me secuestras, me atas y me desnudas... Nada de esto tiene sentido, realmente no entiendo la lógica de lo que haces. Y si de verdad solo vas a dibujarme, ¿por qué me has desvestido?

—Mucho mejor, esa mirada seria y algo incrédula que has puesto es perfecta para mi pintura, muchas gracias, sigue así por favor. Y respecto a lo de desnudarte, no veo de qué te quejas, tú trataste de matarme ¿recuerdas? Asume que pintarte con tus bonitos senos al aire es mi manera de quedar a mano contigo.

—¡Ja! ¡Qué poco valoras tu vida si tenerme medio desnuda es suficiente para ti!

Aquella broma dicha con toda la mala intención no tardó mucho en volverse contra Kagura, al instante de escuchar aquellas torpes palabras, Braha Nira levantó la vista de nuevo hacia ella, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con picardía.

—¡Piénsalo mejor antes de decir algo, pervertido! ¡Si intentas desvestirme de nuevo, te aseguro que te morderé con todas mis fuerzas aunque muera en el intento!

—¿Y que te hace pensar que no quiero que me muerdas?

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Prefiero morir antes que tocarte! ¿¡Por qué no me matas de una vez!? ¡¡Si vas torturarme para que te diga quien me ha enviado, solo hazlo, no pretendas ganarte mi confianza para luego traicionarme!! ¡¡Deja de fingir honor ante mí, ya no pretendas que te importo, no cuando ni siguiera me has preguntado mi nombre!!

—Pero yo sí te pregunté tu nombre, allá mientras trataba de no luchar contigo en aquel bosque, dijiste que eras el espíritu que controla los vientos, si ese no es tu nombre ¿entonces cual es? —Kagura guardó silencio, apartando su rostro para no mirar a su captor— Criaturas como tú siempre me hacen sentir muy triste. Me preguntas por qué no te mato y yo te pregunto a ti ¿qué ganaría yo con eso? ¿Qué ganaría yo con matar a quien solo es un peón ante los ojos de un amo que no tiene el valor de hacer su propio trabajo sucio? No tienes la culpa de nada, criaturas como tú son para mí como esos animales cuyos dueños entrenan para cazar por deporte; el conejo podría matarlos, pero mientras no matará al amo de las bestias su problema no terminaría jamás. Y hay otra razón para no matarte, y es que yo estoy seguro de que no eres malvada de corazón, como todo ser maltratado y esclavizado más que malvada eres recelosa y forzosamente sanguinaria, pero no malvada, así que matarte, aún en defensa propia sería un pecado, y no pienso dejar que ese ser maldito que te controla me obligue a mancharme las manos con tu sangre. ¿Has comprendido?

Aquellas palabras sonaban sinceras, aún viniendo de un sujeto tan fresco como él. Pero desde luego, todavía le faltaba mucho para ganarse a Kagura, quien de nuevo le miró al igual que antes, seria y sospechando.

—¿Y sí quien me envió a mí mandará a otros, qué harías entonces?

—Fácil, los que descubra como malvados morirán en el acto y los demás vendrán a hacerte compañía, y seguirá siendo así hasta que esa persona desgraciada muestre el rostro.

—¡Ja! ¡Buena suerte con eso! —Había hablado sin pensar, todavía no sabía si los abejorros de Naraku estaban cerca— Por cierto ¿has visto a los insectos que me seguían?

—Qué extraño cambio de tema; pero si he de responderte, todos murieron cuando te derroté allá en el bosque y como los vi muy sospechosos, activé un campo de protección a nuestro alrededor para mantenerlos alejados. ¿Esos abejorros son los ojos y oídos de tu amo en la distancia, tengo razón? No te preocupes por ellos, mi campo se ha estado haciendo cada vez más grande y poderoso, ninguno de ellos nos molestará. Espero que con eso si tenga esa suerte que dices y aparezca, porque adivino no solo que no le estimas mucho, sino que también es un gran cobarde. ¡Listo! Ya terminé tu retrato, solo le falta un detalle, algo que me ha estado molestando desde que comencé a detallarte bien. Mira —le mostró aquel bellísimo retrato preciosamente coloreado, Kagura lo observó con detenimiento, realmente le pareció que había quedado muy cercano a la realidad, aunque no iba a halagarlo diciéndoselo; en serio, ella no notaba de lo que Braha Nira estaba hablando— hay algo que le falta... No, hay algo que te falta a ti —ella se estremeció, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se controló fingiendo indiferencia, no quería que nadie descubriera ese secreto. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, pero de pronto se sintió sin fuerzas para resistirse a aquella mano que tan gentilmente le levantaba el rostro, quedándose entonces atrapada en la mirada triste que él le dedicaba— Es tu corazón ¿no es así, esa es la manera como te mantiene controlada?

Los labios y los ojos de Kagura temblaban, ya no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, pero su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie. Con brusquedad apartó su rostro, rechazando aquella ternura enérgicamente.

—¡Ya has terminado tu retrato! ¡Ya tienes lo que deseabas de mí, así que ahora vete, déjame sola! ¡Ya no soporto más tu presencia! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA!

Aún insistiendo en su en su intento de ser "menos atrevido", le pareció que sería un buen gesto el ayudarla a cubrirse de nuevo.

—¡No me toques! ¿¡Qué no entiendes que te dije que te fueras!? ¡¡Márchate y déjame en paz!!

—Está bien, te dejaré. Estaré en la habitación contigua, por favor llámame si necesitas algo.

—Espera... —Le detuvo repentinamente cuando él le dio la espalda— Mi nombre es Kagura.

—Kagura (Música de los Dioses), es hermoso.

Sin más salió del cuarto, justo a tiempo antes de que la primera lagrima escapara de los ojos de Kagura. Los oídos de Braha Nira son demasiado finos, así que sin importar que tan duro trabajaba afuera en las reparaciones, no podía dejar de escuchar aquellos amargos sollozos que le rompían el corazón. Porque después de todo, él sí tenía uno.


	5. Una extraña manera de mostrar simpatía

Una extraña manera de mostrar simpatía.

Pasaron cuatro días enteros, las reparaciones estaban listas, ningún otro monstruo se había presentado a tratar de matar a Braha Nira y este último seguía intentando de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían de animar a su prisionera / invitada Kagura, sin mucho éxito, por no decir ninguno aparentemente. Por su parte, a ella, qué había decidido mostrarse completamente indiferente ante él, esto se le hacía cada vez más difícil, casi tanto como contener la risa ante sus espectáculos de marionetas de sombras, en los que representaba toda su atroz vida amorosa, misma que asumía con gran sentido del humor, el cual ya desde la primera vez amenazó con contagiar a Kagura, y que como ya dije, cada vez estaba más cerca de arrancarle unas buenas carcajadas en cualquier momento.

Aunque un tanto condescendiente y torpe en apariencia, no eran pocas las atenciones que Braha Nira tenía para con ella, ya que para ser sinceros, más que lastima le tenía muy buena simpatía a aquella chica desafortunada. A su parecer, y pensándolo de la misma manera que había originado buena parte de esas historias de relaciones desastrosas que con sus marionetas satirizaba ahora para divertirla, el que sus caminos se cruzaran era una clara señal de que su destino era ayudarla a redimirse y ser cuando menos su amigo, y desde luego albergando esa tonta ilusión de que quizás algún día pudieran ser algo más. "Soy un gran tonto enamoradizo, lo sé" decía en sus oraciones a su dios, "pero que no se diga que no hago esto desinteresadamente; aunque no despreciaré cualquier recompensa que quieras darme ¿ok? Me acojo a tu gran Voluntad Divina. P.D.: Una novia no me caería nada mal." Él y su dios tienen su manera de entenderse.

Ya que no podía hace otra cosa y siendo que tenía bien comprobado que no podía desatarse, Kagura agradecía el que al ser un monstruo no tenía que comer ni ir al baño. Un tanto aburrida la mayor parte del día, se entretenía escuchando a Braha Nira trabajando en la otra habitación, tratando de imaginar cual podía ser ese nuevo invento en el que estaba trabajando ahora, pensando en toda clase de dispositivos graciosos e inútiles, como la mayoría de los aparatos extravagantes que le había mostrado ya. Pero lo que más le molestaba era escucharlo cantar, no porque lo hiciera mal, porque en realidad no tenía tan mala voz, sino porque escucharlo cambiándole la letra a las canciones como mejor le parecía la estaba volviendo loca, así que fue esa tarde, la tarde del quinto día, que decidió darle una lección.

Braha Nira estaba canturreando una cancioncilla popular que había medio escuchado una vez, cuando de pronto sus herramientas se resbalaron de sus manos al mismo tiempo que aquel resorte que trataba de acomodar se escapaba y le golpeaba justo en medio de los ojos. La voz de Kagura, su magnifica voz dulce de soprano le había tomado por sorpresa, cantando a toda voz la misma canción que él venía entonando, pero asegurándose de cantarla con su verdadera letra, casi como si estuviera regañándolo por hacer esos desastres musicales.

—¿Has escuchado bien, grandísimo tonto? —Preguntó en voz alta ella al terminar su canción— ¡Si no te sabes las letras es mejor que no las cantes, no ofendas al bello espíritu de esas canciones, al menos no en mi presencia!

Apenas había terminado de decir esto la puerta se abrió, y allí estaba él, sonriendo como un muy complacido gato y sosteniendo un gran tarro sellado de cobre.

—¿Y ahora que pretendes? —Le pregunto su prisionera con suspicacia— ¿Qué es lo que traes en ese tarro?

Braha Nira se sentó frente a ella, muy, muy cerca de ella sin decir una palabra. Destapó aquel tarro y con sus palillos sacó algo de adentro de él, sosteniéndolo luego frente al rostro de Kagura y manteniendo su otra mano debajo de eso para que aquellas gotitas que caían desde lo que sea que fuera eso no mancharan sus ropas.

—Anda pruébalo, te aseguro que te gustara.

—¿Qué es eso, un limón cubierto de almíbar? Debes creer que estoy loca para comerme un limón entero, son demasiado ácidos.

—Vamos, yo solo quiero darte una muestra de mi aprecio luego de haberte escuchado cantar tan hermosamente. Te doy mi palabra de que puedes comerlo entero ¿no le tienes miedo o sí?

—Esto no es solo por la canción, estás probando a ver si confió en ti ¿no es eso, que si me atrevo a comérmelo creerías que confío en ti?

—No es necesario que compliques tanto las cosas, es solo un limoncillo dulce. No insistiré más, si no te da curiosidad probarlo...

—¡Espera! ¿Estás seguro de que eso se puede comer? —Braha Nira asintió, removiendo el limón en el aire tentadoramente, o al menos él creía que eso era tentador— Bien, lo comeré, pero si no me gusta te lo escupiré en la cara ¿entendiste?

Él asintió tranquilo, acercando el limón a sus labios con cuidado. Aún muy recelosa y cauta, Kagura abrió la boca dubitativamente, sujetando primero aquel limoncito entre sus dientes para probar un poco de aquel almíbar a ver si se animaba del todo a comerlo. No estaba nada mal, así que decididamente le dio una profunda mordida a aquel limón, que estaba completamente entero, con todo y concha, sintiendo como su paladar se inundaba con aquel delicioso sabor, ni demasiado ácido o dulce, pero definitivamente arrebatador. Por un momento hasta se olvidó de que había sido hecha prisionera, de que estaba atada y de otras cosas desagradables que le estaban molestando en ese momento, justo como Braha Nira lo había prometido y mucho más, aquel era el dulce más delicioso que había probado en su vida. Extasiada, hasta había cerrado los ojos mientras lo comía, recuperando súbitamente la conciencia de sí misma al notar la manera tan complacida a lo _te lo dije_ con la que él la estaba mirando.

—Quiero otro. —Demandó ella rudamente.

—Antes de eso, estimada Kagura, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte y que espero que entiendas que lo que tengo que decirte lo haré sin la más mínima mala intención.

—Tanta seriedad de tu parte me asusta ¿Por qué no me das otro limón para tranquilizarme?

—Kagura —le puso otro limón dentro de la boca, esperando un rato hasta estar seguro de que tenía su atención de nuevo— ya llevas cinco días aquí como mi prisionera, por extrema necesidad he tenido que mantenerte atada ¿comprendes eso, verdad?

—Sí, claro. Otro —y agregó gruñendo amenazadoramente— por favor.

—La cuestión es —de nuevo le complació, dándole un poco de agua antes que el limón, hablando de nuevo mientras la veía masticarlo embelesada— que al estar atada y sin poder salir de este cuarto, bueno... No pretendo ofenderte con esto, pero tu olor ya me es insoportable ¡No, por favor no me mires así, estoy conciente de que no es tu culpa! Es solo —le aplacó rápidamente con otro limón, ella no parecía cansarse de su sabor ni empalagarse con su dulzor— que quisiera que hiciéramos un pequeño compromiso. Yo te prometo prepararte un buen baño caliente, desatarte y limitarme a vigilarte no muy de cerca mientras te aseas, siempre y cuando tú prometas no intentar escapar, ni matarme y por sobre todas las cosas si prometes no volver a golpearme, porque ese diente que me tumbaste me ha dolido mucho mientras me salía de nuevo ¿entiendes? Piénsalo bien, hasta tengo algo de ropa limpia y bonita preparada para ti ¿Qué me dices, hacemos el trato?

Kagura lo miró más incrédula que nunca, en serio no podía creer que aquello fuera en serio.

—Está bien, tengo que reconocer que tienes razón, ya tengo tiempo sintiéndome incómoda conmigo misma, y ya que me derrotaste una vez, siendo además que no creo haberme hecho más fuerte estos últimos días, sería tonto de mi parte tratar de luchar contigo de nuevo, así que acepto tu propuesta. Prometo no intentar ni escapar ni lastimarte de ninguna manera.

—¡Trato hecho! —Se levantó a toda prisa, dispuesto a ir a prepararlo todo, pero no sin antes dejarle un último limoncillo en la boca a Kagura, dándole también otro poco de agua— Regresaré en un momento, no desesperes.

No había manera de que él hubiera notado la verdadera causa de aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Kagura, quien hacía rato que mantenía los dedos cruzados.

—¡El baño está listo! —Anunció alegremente Braha Nira luego de regresar al poco rato— Vamos, te llevaré cargada hasta tina y allí te desataré. Aquí vamos...

Kagura actuaba indiferente, dejando todo ocurrir con perfecta normalidad mientras esperaba el momento propicio para poner su plan de fuga en marcha, estaba muy tranquila, solo examinado a su captor atentamente en busca de cualquier señal de desconfianza, sintiéndose al poco rato muy alentada al notar la sinceridad de aquella gran despreocupación que él mostraba. Llegaron pronto al cuarto donde Braha Nira había dispuesto el baño, era una muy elegante habitación construida completamente de piedra, a diferencia del resto de la casa, y en su centro se encontraba una tina bastante grande llena de agua visiblemente caliente y vaporosa, cuya temperatura era mantenida por una de las extrañas maquinas inventadas por Braha Nira, que al mismo tiempo calentaba, purificaba y bombeaba el agua dentro de la bañera. Un aparato bastante ingenioso en verdad, pero al que Kagura no prestó mucha atención, estando como estaba completamente concentrada en su astuta actuación de chica sumisa. Al instante de ser depositada junto a aquella bañera humeante, ella supo que ya faltaba muy poco para ese momento que tanto había estado esperando, la hora de su venganza.

—Muy bien —él la dejó arrodillada a cierta distancia de la tina y se dispuso a desatarla— voy a soltar tus tobillos primero y luego tus manos, después de eso me alejaré un poco; si lo deseas puedes desvestirte dentro del agua, pues no creo que quieras que yo te vea...

—No, te preocupes... ¡No me verás! —No esperó ni un segundo más, justo en el instante en que sintió sus manos libres, enseguida se dio la vuelta para intentar golpear de nuevo a Braha Nira con aún más fuerza que la vez anterior, pero para su sorpresa él fue muchísimo más rápido que aquella vez, ya que luego de esquivar el primer golpe le atrapó uno de sus brazos, torciéndoselo prontamente para someterla de nuevo bajo su control boca abajo sobre el piso. Horrorizada, la impotente Kagura no podía más que ver como él se desnudaba y sentir como luego le despojaba de sus ropas, comenzando por desatar su obi— ¡Así que al fin te muestras como realmente eres! ¡Siempre supe que toda esa amabilidad era fingida! ¡Siempre supe que en realidad no eras nada diferente a cualquier otro hombre! ¡Solo eres otro degenerado más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Solo otro sucio y maldito degenerado!

—¡Así que decidiste romper nuestro trato! ¡Pues muy bien, si vas a comportarte como un animal, te trataré como un animal! —La antes suave y profunda voz de Braha Nira ahora sonaba aterradora y áspera— ¡Ya no puedo tolerar ese olor que emana de tu cuerpo e inunda toda mi casa y mi ser! ¡Son ese olor penetrante y tu torpe rudeza las cosas que no puedo permitirte, las cosas que ya no puedo tolerarte! —Una vez que la tuvo completamente desnuda, quedándose él solo con su taparrabo, volvió a levantarla en brazos, prestando poca o ninguna atención a sus golpes, rasguños y mordidas— ¡Así que es hora de que haga algo al respecto! ¡Aquí vamos!

Dio un salto, lanzándose junto con Kagura de bomba directo al medio de la tina, salpicando todo el piso alrededor de la tina con aquel chapuzón. Una vez dentro, la forzó a sentarse en su regazo, atenazando su cintura con sus piernas y sujetando sus brazos con uno de los suyos, aprisionando con aquel negro brazo la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Furiosa e impotente, Kagura no dejaba de luchar por soltarse, profiriendo toda clase de insultos e imprecaciones por su boca, mientras que sentía como todo su torso era por un lado firmemente estrujado por una suave esponja al mismo tiempo que su pecho era invadido por aquella tan helada como hirviente sensación que le producía el contacto con la piel de aquel brazo tan extraño.

—¡Ya deja de revolcarte! —Le reclamó Braha Nira— ¡Pareciera que no te gusta bañarte, niña apestosilla!

—_¡¡BAÑARME!!_ ¡Esto que me estás haciendo tiene otro nombre y tú lo sabes muy bien, maldito pervertido!

—¿¡Qué demonios estás queriendo decir!? —Visiblemente enojado, bruscamente la apartó de su pecho, empujándola contra una de las paredes de la bañera y sujetándola allí con uno de sus fuertes pies sobre su pecho— ¿¡Te parece que estoy abusando de ti!? —La agarró por uno de los tobillos, sacando una de las piernas de Kagura fuera del agua para luego comenzar a enjabonarla y estrujarla fuertemente con la esponja— ¡Vaya, si aparte de necia eres ingrata! —Luego de evitar que ella le pateará en la cara, repitió el mismo proceso con la otra pierna, para luego prontamente agarrara por el cuello rudamente, sacarla medio cuerpo fuera del agua, darle la vuelta y someterla de nuevo boca abajo a la orilla de la tina— ¡Y solo por curiosidad! ¿Podrías decirme cual diablos era tu brillante plan, ah? —Al parecer indiferente a la conocida cicatriz en la espalda de Kagura, él procedió a tallarla igualmente como lo había hecho con las piernas— ¿Qué pensabas hacer, no te he probado ya que no soy tan fácil de matar? ¿Y si solo hubieras logrado escapar, entonces qué, regresarías con tu piadoso amo a decirle que has fallado? ¿Crees que esto sería peor que lo que te pasaría entonces? —Con "esto" se refería no solo al rudo baño, sino más específicamente a los poco gentiles movimientos circulares con los que Braha Nira le enjuagaba sus posaderas— Bien... —Pareció dudar él por un segundo— Creo que he llegado a un punto que prefiero obviar... —La iracunda mujer le miró de reojo al escucharle decir eso, sabiendo muy bien a que punto se refería, él ya no parecía tan enojado, sino que miraba a otra parte sumamente sonrojado. Quizás no era tan sinvergüenza después de todo.

—Pues si no vas ha hacerme nada más ¡Entonces te exijo que me sueltes de una vez!

—No tan rápido, Kagura, aún tengo que asegurarme de dejar bien limpio tu cabello, tu rostro y tus orejas, así que ven acá.

Tal y como al principio la volvió a sentar en su regazo, soltándole el cabello y procediendo a lavárselo de una manera mucho más amable que la que venía usando. Está vez Kagura no se mostró tan rebelde como antes, en parte reconocía que era cierto que no podía matar fácilmente a Braha Nira, ni tampoco solo escapar de vuelta al odioso de Naraku. Medio resignada, solo se sentó y se dejó llevar por él mientras terminaba de asearla, jurándose a sí misma que algún día le haría pagar por haber sido tan rudo con ella y haberla asustado tantas veces; aunque eso fue más que nada, antes de descubrir que tenía tantas cosquillas en las orejas, solo entonces comenzó a rogar por que aquello terminara pronto, no deseaba permitirse esas debilidades.


	6. Un sueño muy pesado

Un sueño bastante pesado.

Kagura llevaba un buen rato mordiéndose las manos, si tan solo ese grandísimo tonto de Braha Nira no se hubiera olvidado de atarla de nuevo cuando la dejo sola de nuevo en aquella habitación para que se vistiera, al menos tendría una mejor manera para resistirse a ese impulso que tanto la molestaba. No sabía que había sido, aún cuando estaba segura que no había sido a causa de la violencia, ni mucho menos que hubiera disfrutado el ser sometida por aquel idiota, pero la verdad era que se sentía muy acalorada, sobretodo al recordarlo, así que por nada del mundo quería tener sus manos ociosas, no con ese apasionado impulso que la mantenía pensando en él.

—¿En qué piensas? Te ves muy inquieta.

Kagura giro su torso bruscamente, sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Braha Nira, quien estaba sentado quien sabe desde hace cuanto rato en el lindel de la puerta detrás de ella. Tras recuperar su orgullosa compostura, Kagura le respondió, dándole de nuevo la espalda.

—Mis pensamientos no son asunto tullo, tonto. Noto que no te atreves a mirarme ¿acaso al fin has adquirido un poco de vergüenza por la forma en la que me has tratado?

—Solo he cerrado mis ojos un momento para disfrutar del fresco aroma que hay por toda la casa. Es tan tranquilo.

—¡Que molesto eres! —Gruñó Kagura— Y lo peor de todo es que ya ni siquiera me tienes el respeto suficiente como para mantenerme atada. ¿¡Es qué ya no te inspiro el más mínimo temor!?

—Nunca he tenido miedo en mi vida... Una cosa muy triste...

—¿Eh?

—No le prestes atención a eso. ¿Qué te ha parecido el kimono que te traje? Esos tonos de lila claro y oscuro me parece que te sientan muy bien.

—Tampoco me importa lo que pienses, y no creas que voy a agradecerte humildemente por la ropa, grandísimo tonto, es lo menos que me debías luego de haber sido tan rudo conmigo. Obviamente no sabes como tratarme debidamente como mujer.

—¿Te parece que eso fue rudo? —Aquel tono demoníaco volvió a la voz de Braha Nira; al voltear a mirarlo nuevamente por encima de su hombro, Kagura descubrió alarmada que él estaba parado tras ella completamente desnudo— Y pensar que yo solo estaba tratando de ser tierno contigo.

Ella se sentía petrificada de temor al mirar aquellos fulgurantes ojos carmesí contemplándola con lujuria, no podía hablar ni moverse, apenas si era capaz de respirar y sabía muy bien que donde quiera que estuviera su corazón de seguro estaba a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —Alcanzó a interrogarle Kagura con un hilillo de voz.

—Pues quiero intentarlo de nuevo —lentamente se acomodó junto a ella, tomándola suavemente por el rostro y acercándola al suyo— quiero descubrir como ser tierno contigo.

Sintiéndose nerviosa y frágil, Kagura apretó sus puños como queriendo golpearlo nuevamente, pero sin poder hacerlo, preguntándose en todo momento si acaso él la tenía bajo algún tipo de hechizo o si de verdad aquella sensación, mezcla entre sus cálidos besos y las cosquillas que le producían sus pulgares al rozarle las orejas, estaba en serio excitándola. Fue justo cuando él estaba a punto de juntar por primera vez sus labios que ella pudo por fin sobreponerse un poco e intentar apartarse de él.

—Ya basta —le empujó y trató de levantarse, pero tan abrumada como estaba tropezó con su propio pie y sin querer fue a caer sentada de nuevo el regazo de Braha Nira, quien la recibió con un suave abrazo, sujetándola contra su pecho con su brazo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que le hacia cariños en el rostro, el cuello y su cabello; sin poder evitarlo, Kagura había empezado a respirar muy profundamente, se sabía a punto de perder el control— Te digo... Aaah... Que ya basta... Aah... Detente por favor...

Braha Nira apartó la cabellera de ella de sobre su oído derecho, acercándosele para susurrarle muy de cerca con su extraña voz reverberante, al mismo tiempo que con los dedos de su gélida y ardiente mano izquierda jugueteaba con su otra muy sensible oreja.

—Aún no sé si estoy siendo demasiado rudo contigo, así que dime ¿es esto demasiado rudo?

Kagura no pudo responder, aquellas enloquecedoras cosquillas que los besos y los cariños de Braha Nira le producían en sus puntiagudos pabellones no le permitían ni siquiera pensar. Completamente a su merced, buscó sus labios para besarlos profundamente, dejándose llevar plenamente por sus manos mientras la desvestían y exploraban a placer. Está vez él no le desató el obi, por lo que ella quedó con el torso descubierto como durante la realización del retrato, solo que esta vez sus manos libres fuera de sus mangas se empeñaban obsesivamente en acariciar aquel fuerte brazo negro en busca de aquella extraña sensación de frío y calor como si deseara con toda su alma ser completamente invadida por aquel sentimiento que quemaba sus senos al ser estrujados por aquel miembro diabólico.

Como si la supiera completamente de su propiedad, Braha Nira la observó a los ojos con esa fiera mirada arrogante suya— Así que has desarrollado buen gusto por mi brazo izquierdo ¿ah? —Con las largas garras rubí recorrió los labios de Kagura, tentándola con dos dedos frente a su boca como lo había hecho antes con los limones dulces, preguntándole entonces con mucha más malicia— ¿Acaso lo quieres dentro de ti?

Aún sin poder pronunciar palabra, Kagura le respondió besando y mordiendo apasionadamente aquella mano, lamiendo además aquellos dedos y llevándoselos a la boca cual si fueran la cosa más dulce que jamás había probado. Braha Nira no la hizo esperar mucho, al ver sus dedos bien humedecidos y brillantes con la saliva de su prisionera, sujetándola fuertemente por un seno contra su pecho introdujo aquellos dedos dentro de la ansiosa Kagura, agitándolos vivamente y sintiéndose cada vez más emocionado por causa de sus gemidos ardorosos.

Sin retirar sus dedos del agitado interior de ella, la haló un poco hacia arriba sujetándola la mismo tiempo por una axila y la entrepierna, de manera que su miembro pudo asomarse erguido por debajo del jugoso sexo de Kagura una vez que ella levantó anhelantemente la parte inferior de su ropa hasta su cintura.

—Vamos, hermosísima y apasionada Kagura, báñalo en tu néctar, prepáralo para complacerte en una forma que jamás has experimentado en tu vida.

Llena de curiosidad, Kagura tomó entre sus manos aquella orgullosa lanza, frotándola entonces contra su clítoris y sus labios, danzando sobre él hasta estar segura de haberlo empapado por completo.

—Así que... —De soslayo miró a su captor con la misma picardía que se notaba en su voz— ¿Para qué lo estoy preparando?

Esta vez fue él quien no respondió con palabras, levantándola de nuevo hasta asegurarse de tenerla bien apoyada sobre la cama en sus rodillas, veloz y ágilmente se levantó tras ella, tomándola por sorpresa al penetrarla cual si fuera un ariete, con gran puntería y justo por su puerta trasera. Un fuertísimo gemido se escapo de la boca de Kagura mientras era halada de vuelta hacia abajo, quedando entonces sentada sobre el regazo de Braha Nira, mientras que este, arrodillado sobre la cama, la animaba con una mano entre sus senos y la otra aún bien ocupada como una gran abeja en una delicada cayena, a seguir danzando sobre su miembro cual si estuviera cabalgando sobre sus muslos.

Kagura se sentía muy sorprendida, primero de sí misma, jamás se imagino que de hecho podría llegar a disfrutar tanto de hacer el amor con Braha Nira; lo segundo era que no se esperaba que él fuera así tan de repente a cambiar de opinión y tan solo poseerla sin darle más vueltas al asunto; y lo tercero, lo que más le extrañaba, era que Braha Nira no hubiera mostrado el más mínimo desagrado por aquella cicatriz en su espalda, la cual él recorría de un lado al otro llenándola de besos y caricias mientras que permanecía tomando a Kagura por detrás. De alguna forma el que él fuera capaz de ignorar aquella horrenda marca que deformaba su piel la hacía sentir tan amada, y en parte era por eso que no le importaba entregársele tan complacientemente además de permitirse disfrutar gozosamente de sus atenciones. La posibilidad de que Braha Nira le deseara tanto que eso le hiciera olvidar lo que ella consideraba su mayor defecto, aunque al principio no quería reconocerlo, era lo que realmente la estaba excitando.

Un largo rato paso mientras ellos se amaban, agasajándose el uno al otro de diversas maneras, hasta que al fin ya no pudieron resistir más aquella explosión que se apoderó de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos caer rendidos sobre aquel blanco lecho. Aún más sorprendida de sí misma que antes, La Manipuladora de Los Vientos reposaba acurrucada sobre el pecho de su inesperado amante, muy contenta de seguir sintiendo sus manos ir y venir por sobre su espalda.

—Braha Nira...

—¿Sí, Kagura?

—Yo quiero... Darte las gracias.

—Por favor, no me digas lo bueno que soy, se me va a subir a la cabeza.

—¡No seas tonto, no bromees! —Le dio una palmada en el pecho, levantando luego su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos— Yo necesito decirte algo en serio ¿entiendes?

—Lo siento, he sido muy torpe. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Yo me siento muy agradecida contigo...

—Si es por no haberte tomado a la fuerza, bueno, no del todo —sonrieron ambos picaramente— no necesitas decir nada. Jamás pude haberlo hecho de otra manera.

—No es solo eso. Verás... La cuestión es... —Le dio vuelta a los ojos y miró para los lados buscando la mejor manera de decirlo— Yo solo... Gracias por no decir nada sobre mi cicatriz, el que pretendieras que no estaba allí me hizo sentir como si esa fealdad estuviera muy lejos de mí; y yo no sé si tú sientes algo más por mí que solo deseo, pero quiero que sepas que lo que acabas de hacer por mí al ignorarla me hizo sentir muy amada y valiosa, y es eso por lo que quiero darte las gracias... ¿Qué sucede? Te me has quedado mirando como si estuviera loca o algo.

—Eh... Yo, lo siento, pero no vi que tuvieras ninguna cicatriz ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¡Te dije que dejaras de bromear...!

Oh grandísima sorpresa, la frase _demasiado bueno para ser verdad_ fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Kagura cuando trató de palpar su propia espalda y de pronto se encontró a sí misma acostada en su cama, sola, bañada en sudor y con una de sus manos sospechosamente posicionada entre sus muslos. Bruscamente se incorporó en la cama observando sus dedos brillantes y húmedos, recordando que de hecho sí estaba atada, sin saber que más hacer rompió a llorar por frustración lo más quedamente que pudo para no ser escuchada por aquel tonto. Todo era culpa de él: quien obviamente se estaba comportando tan bien solo para seducirla. Como lo odiaba en aquel momento por lograr ponerle esas ideas en la cabeza, por estar jugando con ella de ese modo.

Aquel tintineo metálico no podía ser otra cosa que él trabajando en su taller, justo la habitación contigua a la de Kagura. Ella miró llena de rabia aquella pared que los separaba, tomó su almohada y las cobijas que estaban sobre la cama, en medio de ellas arropó un platillo de cerámica y disimuladamente lo rompió amortiguando el sonido entre los gruesos pliegues de tela. Rápidamente desenvolvió los restos del platillo para seleccionar uno de ellos, aquel que había quedado tan largo, triangular, puntiagudo y afilado, arreglándose luego sus ropajes, limpiado sus manos y su rostro, y por ultimo asegurándose de que aquel fragmento del platillo quedará bien oculto y firme dentro de su obi, desde donde pensaba sacarlo para encajárselo en el cuello a Braha Nira, quien de seguro no se esperaba algo por el estilo siendo que ya no se molestaba en atarla siquiera.

En menos de lo que se dice Kagura ya estaba parada frente a la puerta del taller de Braha Nira, antes de entrar se tomó un par de segundos para recordar de nuevo todo lo que lo odiaba y cuanto deseaba verlo muerto. Ya estando segura de que no dudaría en hacer lo que había planeado, abrió la puerta.

—¡Buenos días, Kagura! ¿Se te ofrece algo?

La interpelada se quedó muda de pronto, él estaba sentado frente a una mesita llena de piecitas de metal, como las de un rompecabezas para niños, como tal estaba él sonriéndole, de verdad se le notaba que estaba muy contento de verla.

—Yo... Necesito hablar contigo, pero por favor no te detengas, me da curiosidad verte trabajando en eso — aquella era una estratagema para que él se distrajera con su trabajo, esperando ella una oportunidad para actuar, se arrodillo a medio metro de él— ¿qué es lo que estás armando?

—Pues es una de las arañas tejedoras que construí para hacerme ropa, las estoy reparando porque les exigí mucho para que hicieran unos kimonos bonitos para ti. Por eso algunas de las piezas más pequeñas se gastaron un poco.

—Te tomas demasiadas molestias conmigo. De seguro no serías tan atento si yo fuera un hombre, quizás hasta me hubieras matado aquella vez cuando nos conocimos.

—Quizás sí, quizás no, aunque de seguro no te habría cargado como lo hice si fueras un hombre, lo más probable hubiera sido que te arrastrara por los pies o algo así.

—Y de seguro no le habrías bañado como a mí, aprovechado.

—Eso nunca lo sabremos, espero. ¿Pero no tenías algo que decirme?

De nuevo ella se le quedó mirando, su rostro era cándido y apacible en aquel momento, aún cuando se enojaba y su voz se tornaba tan horrenda, Kagura tenía que reconocer que siempre se podía notar esa calidez de su corazón en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagura, acaso tienes hambre y te da pena decirlo? Porque te sobas el estomago como si te doliera, ¿estás bien?

Ella dudo por un momento más, palpando la pieza de cerámica bajo su mano y pensando en lo que realmente quería hacer, sintiéndose medio perdida y muy confundida, con un millar de sentimientos, pensamientos y recuerdos arremolinándose en su mente. Al final, Kagura bajó la mano y cerró los ojos sonriendo; mucho más rápido de lo que Braha Nira la había visto moverse hasta entonces, al instante siguiente ella sostenía la filosa pieza de cerámica contra su cuello amenazadoramente.

—Esto me hace pensar que no has venido a preguntarme dónde guardo el pescado.

—Deja de bromear por un segundo y escúchame con atención o te juro que te abriré la garganta sin dudarlo ¿has entendido?

—No soy tan malo escuchando como para que tengas que amenazarme de muerte para...

—Pudiste decir solo que sí, de esa forma esa gotita de sangre que sale de tu piel hubiera seguido muy contenta dentro de tu cuerpo. Ahora guarda silencio, esto es lo que quiero que entiendas: yo no soy una amiga que se ha quedado unos días visitándote, soy quien ha venido a matarte y demando ser tratada de esa manera.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que esperas que haga?

—Quiero que me muestres algo de respeto de ahora en adelante, no más comportarte como si trataras de domesticarme, no más marionetas, no más dulces y sobretodo no más de tus favores extravagantes. Solo el haberte atrevido a bañarme como si fuera un animal debería ser motivo suficiente para matarte.

—De acuerdo, hagamos un trato: tú no me matas por haberte bañado y yo no te mato a ti por haber arruinado ese hermoso platillo. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿¡Qué te acabo de decir!? ¡¡No más bromas ridículas ni actitudes condescendientes!! —Afincó furiosa su improvisada arma contra la piel de Braha Nira, haciendo desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro que ahora se oscurecía de tristeza.

—De acuerdo, si eso quieres... —Chasqueó los dedos, al instante las argollas en los brazaletes de Kagura y aquella en su gargantilla brillaron, atrayéndose entre ellas por una fuerza invisible— Este platillo era tan hermoso —dijo apesadumbrado mientras miraba aquel trozo ensangrentado que Kagura había tirado hacía un momento— ¡En este momento estoy tan enojado contigo que me provoca...!

—¿Qué sucede, al fin vas a castigarme? —Se mofó Kagura.

—Pues ya que lo odias tanto, en este momento lo más que me provoca es... ¡Darte un masaje en los pies! —¿De verdad estaba hablando en serio o solo estaba fingiendo su ira? Fuera como fuera, a Kagura no le hacía ninguna gracia— ¡O uno de cuerpo entero, con los más finos aceites que encuentre! ¡Y luego te prepararé una deliciosa cena! ¡Todo un maravilloso banquete, con duendes que toquen buena música y hadas que bailen para ti toda la noche! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SÍ, ESA SERÁ MI TERRIBLE VENGANZA!

Aquella sobre actuada actitud cómicamente iracunda, con los brazos en alto y la exagerada risotada diabólica supuestamente estaban pensadas para hacer reír a su triste prisionera, pero de pronto, al bajar la vista, Braha Nira notó aquel temblor en los ojos de Kagura y aquella brillante lagrima que trataba de escapar hacia su mejilla.

—Kagura linda ¿qué sucede, te has lastimado con las argollas...?

Ella ya no pudo soportarlo más, rompiendo a llorar vivamente, se arrojó sobre el pecho de Braha Nira como si luchara desesperadamente por golpearlo con sus puños dominada por la frustración.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritaba ella desesperada— ¡¡Basta!! ¡Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo! —Dio un par de cabezazos contra el pecho de él— ¡Yo te odio! ¡¡TE ODIO!! —Él intento rodearla con sus brazos— ¡No me toques! ¡No me quieras! ¡Ódiame, maldito seas!

Braha Nira se rascó la cabeza por un rato, por más enrollada que era, la chica de verdad le gustaba mucho, así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle gusto en su locura.

—Está bien, está bien... ¡Eres tonta y fea, y apestas a trasero de ogro! Ya está ¿eres feliz ahora?

—¡NO! ¡Porque no lo estás diciendo en serio! —Le reclamó entre sollozos— ¡Solo sigues siendo condescendiente conmigo, grandísimo idiota! —Y siguió llorando inconsolablemente.

Sin saber que más hacer, nuestro monstruoso amigo resolvió no hacer nada, solo dejar que ella se desahogara lo mejor que pudiera. Aquella fue una larga, larga tarde, fue muy difícil trabajar en sus arañas mecánicas con Kagura aferrada a su espalda sollozando y dándole eventuales golpes de rabia. De verdad no era nada fácil trabajar con cosas tan delicadas de esa manera, pero igual le tuvo paciencia, aún con todo lo que lo estaba atrasando, y aún le faltaba terminar con los últimos detalles del brazo que vendrían a buscar muy pronto.


	7. Un pequeño malentendido

Un pequeño malentendido.

Pasaron dos días más. Por alguna razón solo ahora que pasaba más tiempo fuera de su cuarto, Kagura pudo percatarse de la cantidad de monstruos y espíritus menores que rondaban y se estrellaban hasta morir envueltos en llamas alrededor del campo de protección de Braha Nira. Por un momento pensó que él era solo otro cobarde igual que Naraku, quien siempre permanece oculto y bien protegido por su propio campo de fuerza, pero esa idea desapareció rápidamente desde la primera vez que presenció la manera en la que conseguía y recolectaba los materiales para construir y reparar sus extraños inventos.

Kagura recordaba que habían largos ratos en los que el silencio reinaba por toda la casa y siempre le había causado mucha curiosidad saber qué estaba haciendo Braha Nira en esos momentos. Y para serles sincero, no eran pocas las veces en las que ella se ponía bastante nerviosa imaginando lo que podía estar tramando él cada vez que se quedaba en silencio; ella tiene una curiosa tendencia a imaginar ciertas cosas, pero eso ya lo sabemos. Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos cochambrosos que llenaban su mente en esos ratos y volviendo a lo de la curiosidad, esta pudo por fin ser satisfecha en la mañana de ese segundo día.

Llevaba largo rato Kagura sentada en el umbral de la puerta del taller de Braha Nira mirándolo trabajar y matando su aburrimiento poniéndole nervioso al canturrear muy quedamente una tonadita muy, muy suave, divirtiéndose mucho al ver como no lograba encajar las pequeñas piezas donde iban o las herramientas delicadas se le resbalaban de las manos. Desde luego lo que más la emocionaba era saber por la forma en la que él la miraba de reojo e insistía en tratar de seguir trabajando en lugar de hacer algo para callarla, que Braha Nira no podía resistirse a la tentación de escucharla cantar. De modo que ella sonreía más y más alegre y maliciosa y sobretodo coquetamente, a medida que aquello en lo que él estaba trabajando se iba arruinando cada vez más.

—¡Rayos! —Braha Nira había soltado sus herramientas con aires de frustración, por un momento pareció pensar algo muy seriamente. Por primera vez se veía tan serio que Kagura de verdad sintió miedo de él. Le vio ponerse de pie y levantar su brazo negro en dirección del pedestal hecho de cuernos de dragón en el que reposaba aquella gran katana, la que ella le había visto emplear para dar muerte a aquellos ogros la primera vez que le vio. Al mismo tiempo tanto la espada como el brazo se rodearon de un aura rojiza y oscura, como atraída por esta misma a la mano de su dueño, la katana se elevó en el aire, volando directo hasta Braha Nira y asustando mucho más a la ya aterrorizada Kagura.

Al momento de verle dar el primer paso hacia ella, Kagura apretó los dientes esperando lo peor. Esos segundos mientras Braha Nira se le acercaba se le hicieron eternos, hasta que por fin... Él paso por su lado diciendo "si estás muy aburrida te recomiendo que veas esto, va a ser muy divertido" con un tono de voz tan amable y ameno que no pudo más sino hacer aparecer un enorme signo de interrogación junto al rostro de Kagura. De cualquier modo y aunque sospechaba aún que pudiera ser una mala idea seguirle, su curiosidad la impulsó a hacerlo. Ya que iba a ser divertido...

Al salir de la casa, Braha Nira hizo un gesto como para invitar a Kagura a sentarse y ponerse cómoda en el pórtico de la casa. Luego caminó hasta quedar en medio del camino, se dio la vuelta hacia Kagura y con un gesto muy chistoso apuntó hacia su derecha con su katana aún enfundada en dirección a una enorme bestia-demonio que insistentemente embestía la pared de energía espiritual como si tratara de rasgarla a dentelladas. Muy tranquilamente, y con visible arrogancia, Braha Nira recogió su cabello como era su costumbre hacerlo con aquellos palillos al mismo tiempo que colocaba su arma en su cinto, hizo algunos estiramientos y finalmente, así como si nada, abrió un espacio en su campo de protección lo suficientemente grande como para que aquella bestia pasara. Lo cual hizo justo en el momento en el que la bestia embestía con su mayor fuerza y furia, por lo que fácilmente perdió el equilibrio al entrar trastabillando, con los ojos desorbitados y agitando los brazos cómicamente para no caerse.

Hasta ese momento Kagura había estado observando la escena muy alerta y seria esperando descubrir cual podían ser las perversas intenciones de Braha Nira o como esperaba vengarse por las maldades que ella llevaba toda la mañana haciéndole, pero era inevitable que aquella risita se le escapara luego de ver a semejante bestia, con toda su apariencia feroz, su gigantesca estatura y su elaborada armadura, agitando sus enormes garras en el aire como si fuera alguna especie de molino de viento bailante; todo por obra y gracia de la malicia de Braha Nira, quien no perdió oportunidad de tomar crédito por su jugarreta haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento por aquella risa hacia su cautiva espectadora. A todas estas, el gran monstruo malvado por fin recuperó el equilibrio y las ganas de pelear.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo te atre...?

—Has silencio, no me dejas escuchar su risa.

Ni el mismo monstruo entendía por que se había quedado callado, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual obedecerle, pero de todas maneras le tomó un par de segundos recordar ese pequeño detalle. Solo entonces volvió a gritarle con más fuerzas que antes, impulsado principalmente por la furia que le provocaba darse cuenta de que estaba de hecho siendo completamente ignorado.

—¡¡Maldito seas! —Una intensa aura maligna comenzó a rodear a la bestia, rápidamente estaba cargando energías para efectuar el típico y dramático súper ataque, no que a Braha Nira pareciera importarle mucho, aunque Kagura inconscientemente había puesto una leve expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Quizás fue por notarlo que Braha Nira estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan peculiar— ¡¡Veamos si puedes ignorar esto!

La típica gran bola de energía flameante se dirigió velozmente disparada desde las fauces del monstruo en dirección a Braha Nira, quien al mismo tiempo que saltaba, con su mano izquierda desenfundaba su espada, girando entonces en el aire mientras introducía su arma dentro del ataque de su oponente, valiéndose de sus propios poderes para tomar control a través de su katana de aquella energía maligna, adsorbiéndola dentro de ella para luego hacerla estallar en pleno pecho del monstruo al golpearlo con su gatotsu descendente, casi destrozando su armadura y arrojándolo de espaldas contra el suelo con tan fuerza que aquel monstruo incluso llegó a rebotar, rodando por el suelo todo el camino de vuelta hasta estrellarse de espaldas contra la pared de energía, rebotando también contra esta y finalmente cayendo e bruces contra el suelo.

La pelea estaba muy lejos de terminar. Impulsándose con ambas piernas a la vez, aquel descomunal monstruo se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que arrojaba un aplastante manotazo a Braha Nira. Cuan si fuera cualquier otra de sus gracias, el del brazo negro se limitó a levantar su espada, dejando que aquel monstruo atravesara su propia mano de un lado al otro por su cuenta. Al unísono se escucharon el estruendo del impacto cuya fuerza fue transmitida directamente al suelo a través del cuerpo de Braha Nira, tan solo apenas sacudiéndole el cabello, y el rugido de desesperante dolor soltado por el monstruo por causa de su mano lastimada.

—No eres... Lo suficientemente bueno...

Aquel monstruo trataba desesperadamente de liberar su mano halándola con la otra, retorciéndose de dolor mientras que aquella aura rojiza oscura aumentaba su intensidad al rodear a Braha Nira. Desde el portal de la casa, Kagura observaba todo entre asombrada, impresionada y seria. Luego de tanto tiempo viviendo con él ya creía conocerlo un poco siquiera, pero lo que ocurría enfrente de ella en ese momento le recordaba lo muy poco que conocía de Braha Nira en realidad.

—¿Sabes algo, Kagura? ¡Estoy empezando a cansarme de los debiluchos que tu Señor insiste en enviarme!

Tras decir esto con rabia, Braha Nira liberó su arma de la mano de aquel monstruo gigante al vaporizarla con un brutal estallido de su energía espiritual. No necesito hacer nada más, solo cargó su katana en su hombro y le dio la espalda a aquel monstruo, quien lentamente se fue desvaneciendo, profiriendo tremendos gritos de horrenda agonía a medida que todo su cuerpo iba lentamente desvaneciéndose, tornándose en polvo ante la mirada atónita de Kagura; a la vez impresionada y horrorizada luego de presenciar semejante despliegue de poder y crueldad por parte de su captor.

—¿Y bien, Kagura, qué te pareció lo que acabas de ver?

—Pensé que habías dicho que sería divertido, pero a mí más bien me resultó bastante repugnante...

—¡EXACTO! —Le interrumpió de pronto en un arranque de exaltación— ¡Fue completamente repugnante! ¡Yo estaba esperando que por fin tu Señor hubiera mandado a alguien verdaderamente poderoso, alguien con quien pudiera tener una pelea de más de dos minutos!

—¡No tienes que restregarme en la cara mi debilidad!

—¡Y estás de nuevo en lo correcto! ¡Tú no tienes que vivir en la vergüenza de ser una debilucha!

—¡¡¡HEY!

—¡No tienes que seguir siendo una completa incompetente en lo que a lucha respecta!

—¡¡¡HEY!

—¡Y seguramente no tienes que seguir sufriendo derrota, tras derrota, tras derrota como si fuera tu destino ser una perpetua perdedora!

—Hey... Estás empezando a herir mis sentimientos...

—¡Porque yo voy a entrenarte!

—¿Eh? Bromeas ¿verdad?

—¡Voy a ponerte en forma!

—Si acaso estás tratando de vengarte por lo de esta mañana...

—¡Voy a quitarte todo ese aburrimiento que tienes por estar ociosa como mi prisionera y te obligaré a hacerte fuerte!

—Debes haber terminado de perder la razón. ¿Por qué demonios crees que yo aceptaría ser entrenada por ti?

—Bien, puedes esperar a que vengan a rescatarte —señaló con cu espada hacia la armadura destrozada y vacía del extinto monstruo— o quizás, y esta es solo mi opinión, podrías hacer algo mejor que estar sentada en tu precioso trasero, fastidiándome todo el día hasta que sencillamente tu Señor se canse de esperar y arroje tu corazón a los perros.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero ciertamente es una posibilidad.

—¿Aún dudas, no es así? Pues déjame recordarte algo que supongo que ya sabes bien: tú y nadie más que tú eres la única persona capaz de sacarte de aquí. Solo tienes que seguir todas mis indicaciones sin cuestionarme y te garantizo que antes de lo que crees tendrás muy buenas posibilidades de lograrlo. Así que ¿qué me dices?

Kagura decidió pensarlo muy bien y seriamente antes de responder, teniendo muy presente que todo lo que Braha Nira acababa de decir era verdad. Luego de un rato, solo había una cosa que la mantenía indecisa sobre su respuesta.

—¿Te das cuenta de que la única manera en la que puedo salir de este lugar con vida es llevándome tu cabeza, no es así?

Como si tal cosa, Braha Nira solo sonrió muy calmada y sospechosamente.

—Lidiaré con eso cuando llegue el momento. Aún estoy esperando tu respuesta.

—¿Qué más me da? —Respondió ella fingiendo fastidio— No tengo nada mejor que hacer y la verdad no me divierte tanto estar cantando para ti; de paso que no te lo mereces.

—Hay maneras más dulces y simples para decir sí ¿sabías?

—¿Acaso también vas a enseñarme modales, tonto? —Vaya si iba a ser una alumna difícil— Y a todas estás ¿puedo saber en qué consiste tu así llamado entrenamiento?

—Tú lo sabrás como yo lo sé, pero...

Por unos instantes la imagen de Braha Nira se tornó borrosa, cuando volvió a ser plenamente visible de nuevo, a Kagura le sorprendió ver a aquel insecto venenoso ante cuyo rostro sujetaba Braha Nira mientras hacía toda clase de morisquetas.

—...Tú tendrás que esperar, pequeño cobarde. A ver si con esto aprendes a respetarme.

Soltó al insecto, tan pronto como el pequeño bandido intento escapar volando, fue interceptado por el arma de Braha Nira, con la cual fue partido en dos de un solo golpe justo en medio de sus saltones ojos.

Aquel no estaba siendo un buen día para la pequeña Kanna en el palacio de Naraku. Hacía días que este venía acumulando sus frustraciones por causa de las continuas derrotas de sus sirvientes ante el arrogante Braha Nira; siendo desde luego su mayor fuente de alivio el torturar a _la otra_ Kanna, esa la extraña y masoquista mujer que a veces emergía del interior de la nívea niña apática, quien por desgracia suele ser la pobre desafortunada en recibir el primer golpe, justo como en aquel momento, en el que su Señor encolerizado le arrojó aquel bofetón luego de ver como la imagen desaparecía del espejo que la pequeña sostenía frente a él.

—Ese maldito insiste en buscar el límite de mi paciencia —Gruño Naraku entre dientes un segundo antes de notar quien le acompañaba en la habitación. Solo miró a la otra Kanna de reojo y con desprecio por un momento, luego del cual volvió a ignorarla de la manera más cruel y fría posible.

—¿Qué sucede, mi Señor, te has enojado? —Dijo ella con un tono entre condolido y burlón, al que Naraku solo respondió haciendo su mejor imitación de una pared de ladrillo— Tal pareciera que lo imposible hubiera pasado y las cosas no fueran según las predijiste y planeaste ¡Oh, que horror!

—Punzarme no va a hacerte ningún bien, así que solo guarda silencio.

—¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que lo que querías era solo deshacerte de Kagura de una forma divertida, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido ya que no había realmente nada que pudieras ganar haciéndolo de esa manera.

—Lo que pretendes es bastante obvio, pero será solo cuando yo esté de humor que pensaré quizás en utilizarte para mi deleite. Justo ahora lo único que quiero es algo de silencio ¿entendido?

—Pero luego creí que quizás si esperabas por algún motivo que Kagura tuviera éxito en traerte la cabeza de Braha Nira, quizás porque era allí donde él tenía alojados algunos fragmentos de la Perla de Las Cuatro Almas; pero siendo que él no tiene ningún fragmento de la perla, aún no comprendía cual era tu propósito.

—Es la última vez que te ordeno que te calles, transfórmate de nuevo en la pequeña Kanna, su obediencia es tan refrescante.

—Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que la única posibilidad que queda en la que puedas ganar algo es si desde siempre había estado planeando atrapar a Braha Nira para hacerlo parte de tu cuerpo por sus poderes y que solo planeaste usar a Kagura como medio de involucrarte en su vida, esperando que como todos los demás él saliera a buscarte, pero no lo ha hecho —hizo una breve pausa esperando alguna reacción de Naraku, examinando al máximo cada mínimo gesto que realizaba, ansiosa de ver si estaba obteniendo algún resultado— ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto, que Braha Nira te esté dando más trabajo del que esperabas? —Agudizó su tono artero— ¿O es la posibilidad de que él vaya a seducir y a gozar de Kagura antes que tú? Estoy muy segura de que eso no estaba en tus pla... ¡Argth!

En menos de lo que se dice, Naraku la había asido por el rostro con uno de sus brazos grotescamente transformado y la había arrojado con toda su fuerza fuera del castillo en dirección al bosque cercano, yendo ella a caer por pura casualidad y quizás mucha suerte justo en medio de un estanque lodoso y lleno de algas, del medio del cual emergió al poco rato transformada de nuevo en la verdadera Kanna.

—Kanna —escuchó ella en su mente— deseo que mantengas alejada a esa insufrible mujer lejos de mí.

—Muy bien, Naraku.

—Perfecto, para que no estés aburriéndote por ahí he pensado en una misión que espero que lleves a cabo a la brevedad posible. Escucha bien...

Alrededor del estanque las ranas croaban sin cesar mientras que Kanna prestaba mucha atención a las ordenes de su amo. Muy pronto ya se estaba alejando de allí, sin preocuparse por todo el barro en su carita. Aquellas lagrimas involuntarias se encargarían de limpiarlo eventualmente.

Para Kagura ahora sí que había una muy buena explicación para todos aquellos ratos de inmenso silencio ¡Aquel lugar era enorme! Toda la casa de Braha Nira se extendía y se extendía en una aparentemente infinita cantidad de cuartos, y se notaba que la mayoría hacía muy poco tiempo que estabas terminados; bueno, aún le faltaban algunos detalles por aquí y por allá como bien dijo Braha Nira mientras entraban, pero también era cierto que aquel magnifico lugar, aquel inmenso salón de muy elevado techo al final del largo pasillo, parecía más parte de un palacio o de un templo que un dojo. ¿Así que a qué se refería Braha Nira con que aquel era el lugar donde la entrenaría? Eso ya estaba por verse.

—Muy bien, Kagura, es aquí donde pretendo ayudarte a aumentar tu poder hasta niveles que nunca creíste posible —hablaba con vehemencia y alegría, se le notaba ansioso y con gran entusiasmo— Ahora ¿recuerdas que prometiste que cumplirías todas las ordenes de tu maestro sin cuestionar?

—Aja... —Algo comenzaba a oler muy sospechosamente en aquel sitio, y no era que Kagura necesitara otro baño todavía.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Desnúdate!

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS? —De nuevo furiosa por lo que consideró una gran falta de delicadeza de parte de Braha Nira en caso de que todo aquello solo fuera un truco para seducirla, como ella se _temía_, se llevó las manos a los hombros, cruzando sus brazos sobre su torso a manera de pudorosa protección— ¿¡Se puede sabe cual es tu manía con verme sin ropa?

—Bueno, no negaré que lo he disfrutado cuando ha sucedido... —Sacudió su cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por borrar aquella sonrisa burlona de su cara, y aunque parecía que no podía dejar de sonreír, al menos se veía mucho más serio que de costumbre— Realmente tengo que enseriarme si deseo que esto funcione y aprendas algo.

—¿Aprender algo? Pues yo te veo bastante deseoso de mostrarme algo y no creo que sean artes marciales, pervertido.

—En parte supongo que esto me lo merezco. Kagura, si te dijera ahora que la razón por la que te pedí que te desvistieras es porque quería ver si en realidad ibas a obedecerme sin importar nada, no me lo creerías ¿cierto?

—Dudo mucho que crea cualquier excusa tonta que vayas a darme.

—Ya sé que crees que soy un depravado, pero la razón por la que necesito que te quites esa ropa es porque el primer nivel de tu entrenamiento requiere que vistas una muy especial prenda que te ayudará a desarrollar tu fuerza física. Ese es el primer paso que debes tomar.

—¿En serio? —La cosa se ponía más y más sospechosa desde el punto de vista de Kagura— ¿Y no es mucha casualidad que la susodicha prenda se encuentre aquí en este momento tan conveniente o es que siempre la tienes en casa?

—Es una costumbre de mi familia el tener siempre listo un lugar de entrenamiento, es nuestra obligación el compartir la sabiduría que hemos acumulado a través de los siglos desde que nuestra Madre comenzó nuestro linaje. Más que nadie ha sido ella quien ha concebido en base a sus grandes estudios las técnicas y métodos de entrenamiento que pienso aplicar en ti, si es que me das la oportunidad de enseñártelas. Vamos ¿no tienes miedo o sí?

¿Y cómo resistirse a ese rostro tan candoroso y a aquella voz tan amablemente persuasiva? Eso es lo que más se preguntaba la molesta Manipuladora de Los Vientos quince minutos después, ahora que se encontraba ataviada de aquella forma tan... Eh... Digamos que el vestidito era casi como la bola de cristal de una adivina, porque mostraba el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

Con una ceja levantada y la boca torcida con desagrado, Kagura se contemplaba a sí misma sintiéndose como una tonta al dejarse convencer de las buenas intenciones de aquel tonto aprovechado. El vestido en cuestión era más que nada una sola pieza de tela gruesa, sedosa y rectangular de color azul, que enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo con un poco más de una vuelta y media resultaba apenas lo suficientemente ancha como para cubrir lo estrictamente indispensable. Completaba el conjunto un obi de apariencia normal de color púrpura que incluía un moño de ridículas proporciones en su espalda, y por último se mantenía sujeto en la parte superior por un pequeño prendedor dorado, muy conveniente para que no fuera a caerse de pronto y a revelar más de la cuenta, lo que no parecía muy difícil de suceder con el más mínimo movimiento. En serio que todo aquello no parecía ser más que otra broma pesada de Braha Nira. De seguro se estaba cobrando lo de las cancioncitas de la mañana.

—¿Y bien, Kagura, como lo sientes?

—Escaso —Fue su lacónica y sarcástica respuesta.

—Debemos empezar por el nivel básico ¿entiendes?

—Sí, claro, _nivel básico_ significa _caramelo para la vista_ de donde tú vienes ¿o no?

—Que bueno que te divierta. Dime cuando lo sientas pesado.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Wow!

La imagen en la superficie de la tela azul comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, de pronto y a medida que aquel bordado dorado aparecía, toda la prenda iba ganando peso aceleradamente. Quizás después de todo sí había algo de cierto en que aquella era una prenda de entrenamiento, pero las sospechas de algo raro no se le habían quitado del todo aún, solo bastaba ver el trajecito para saber por qué.

—¡Está pesado, está pesado!

—Bien, ajustémoslo un poco más por aquí y por aquí para que no se deslice hacia abajo y listo. Creo que ya es el momento de que iniciemos tu entrenamiento, déjame buscar los implementos necesarios para este nivel.

—Aún me parece todo esto bastante extraño de tu parte —dijo ella mientras lo observaba buscar algo dentro de aquel extraño escaparate de aspecto exótico— realmente me cuesta entender por qué estás tan dispuesto a, según tú, ayudarme. Siento que debo insistir en preguntarte esto ¿Estás conciente de que si me hago más poderosa eso se puede volver seriamente en tu contra, no es así?

Braha Nira, aún dándole la espalda guardó silencio por un momento mientras mantenía algo fuera de la vista de Kagura. De pronto la habitación se cargó de una densa atmósfera nerviosa, realmente era imposible saber como iba él a reaccionar en aquel momento.

—Un hombre se encontró a una serpiente atrapada bajo el peso de una roca. Movido por sus ideales y su buen corazón, le pareció obvio que debía liberarla de alguna manera y así lo hizo —con un gesto extraño y casi diabólico, Braha Nira apartó su cabello por detrás de su oreja, sosteniéndolo allí con su mano mientras que por encima de esta miraba de soslayo a su hermosa prisionera— Dime algo, ¿qué crees que le pasó a ese hombre luego de liberar a la serpiente?

Kagura acentuó la seriedad de su voz y su expresión, respondiendo sin vacilar.

—Fue mordido por la serpiente y murió, solo en aquel lugar.

—¿Te das cuenta de la gran cantidad de cosas que estás asumiendo?

—No entiendo lo que dices.

En el ojo de Braha Nira y en su voz destellaba y resonaba una especie de oscura alegría, traviesa y a la vez sabia. La confusión en la mente de Kagura se había tornado de pronto en un remolino, pero aún así se sentía segura, tranquila, no podía explicar el porque. Solo sabía que la voz de Braha Nira le resultaba tan sobrecogedora en aquel momento.

—Asumes por ejemplo que la serpiente era venenosa, que el hombre se acerco demasiado a ella, quizás también asumes que era grande y mala solo por ser una serpiente, o que el hombre era tonto debido a su bondad, pero más que nada has asumido que de hecho conocías la respuesta, como si solo existiera una posibilidad, como si fuera tan fácil saber lo que va a pasar.

—¿Y se supone que yo sea una serpiente?

Braha Nira soltó una de sus habituales carcajadas escandalosas.

—Creo que en algunas partes eso es un cumplido para una mujer hermosa.

—De modo que me ves como a una serpiente.

—Pudiste haberte concentrado en lo de _hermosa_ —se dio la vuelta por completo, ofreciendo ante Kagura dos objetos afelpados y esponjosos con regias asas de bronce cuyo propósito le resultaba imposible de adivinar— Estos serán los instrumentos que más emplearás durante la primera etapa de tu entrenamiento. Te aconsejo que te vayas familiarizando con ellos. Toma.

Pesaditos sí que eran, él los cargaba tan fácilmente, por eso a ella la tomaron por sorpresa y casi la hacen caerse de bruces al tomarlos. De nuevo la cosa daba señales de poder ser un entrenamiento serio de verdad. Kagura comenzó entonces a sentir el entusiasmo, pero decidió disimularlo con algo de rebeldía, aún no estaba lista, solo eso, no estaba lista.

—¿Y bien, para que se supone que son estos? —Trató de levantarlos como si intentara atacar con ellos; por su parte, Braha Nira solo la observaba con serenidad— ¿Son para algún tipo de boxeo? No me digas, debo correr por el pueblo cargándolos o dar saltos con ellos ¿No es así? ¡Vamos, ya dime para qué son!

—Pulir el piso.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

—Ahora, presta atención porque la posición correcta es muy importante: los colocas juntos sobre el suelo, sujetándolos muy bien con tus manos, debes mantener la espalda derecha y las piernas estiradas mientras corres lo más rápido que puedas, arrastrándolos así por el piso con toda tu fuerza hasta que esté bien brillante. ¿Entendido?

—¿¡De verdad no esperas que yo...?

—Este es el liquido para pulir madera, debes aplicar un poco en los trapeadores de vez en cuando. Y es muy importante que vigiles tu equilibrio y que mantengas en todo momento tu trasero bien en alto.

—Sabía que por algún lado iba a salir...

—¡De acuerdo, desconfiada, hagamos un trato! Yo solo te pido que lo intentes por tres días, si al cabo de ese tiempo no te sientes más fuerte puedes abandonar el entrenamiento y nunca más volver a confiar en mí ¿de acuerdo? Y si te sigue preocupando que yo me esté aprovechando de ti, solo piensa en esto: ahora tendrás algo mejor que hacer que molestarme y yo no tendré que amordazarte. ¿Te convencí con eso?

—Tengo que reconocer que tienes un muy buen argumento.

—¡Perfecto! —La llevó de vuelta al pasillo principal— Recuerda: manos juntas, espalda recta, trasero en alto ¡Y a correr con todas tus ganas!

Manteniendo en todo momento una expresión de renuencia y desconfianza en su rostro y ocultando lo juguetona que en realidad se sentía en ese momento al pensar en lo _peculiar_ de ese entrenamiento, Kagura asumió la posición y se dispuso a comenzar su así llamado entrenamiento.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás mirando allá atrás, pervertido?

—Solo chequeaba tu balance, eso es todo. ¡Vamos, ya puedes comenz...! —Estuvo a punto de darle una palmada, pero la terrible mirada de Kagura le detuvo— ¡Solo era para darte animo, lo siento! Eh... Estaré en mi taller, vendré a chequearte de vez en cuando. Vamos, comienza.

La ansiedad en su rostro era algo difícil de ignorar, así que Kagura decidió provocarlo un poco con un par de ligeros meneos, como si se estuviera preparando para echar a correr. Fuera entrenamiento serio o no, si lograba torturarlo un poco valdría la pena. Al fin arrancó y Braha Nira la observó ir y venir por el pasillo un par de veces antes de dirigirse de vuelta a su taller murmurando muy divertido algo para sí mismo.

—Eso la mantendrá ocupada por un buen rato. Ahora, de vuelta al trabajo.


	8. Un sentimiento inesperado

Un sentimiento inesperado.

Si aquello no era en realidad un verdadero entrenamiento, pues vaya si era un engaño bastante convincente, solo hacía falta sentir aquel dolor que la invadía al anochecer para comenzar a creerlo. No era nada fácil eso de pulir el piso con aquellos trapeadores tan pesados, no porque fueran difíciles de mover por sobre el suelo encerado, sino porque precisamente aquella cera, al hacerlos tan resbalosos los hacía bastante difíciles de controlar. Era tan sencillo como que al más mínimo descuido, ¡Pum! Otro buen golpe contra el suelo o una pared; de las cuales ya había roto varías (son de papel ¿recuerdan?), pero todo el dolor valía la pena, podía estar segura de que valía la pena.

Por un lado no podía negar que se estaba haciendo más fuerte, podía sentirlo en sus músculos mientras friccionaba su cuerpo al bañarse, o en lo ligero que se sentían aquellos dichosos vestiditos cada día aún cuando el bordado dorado seguía creciendo por igual en todos. Y por el otro lado estaban todas aquellas atenciones que Braha Nira le brindaba tan encarecidamente, sin importarle cuan _molestas_ aseguraba Kagura que eran ni el gran esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para convencerla, siempre con manifiesta reticencia de parte de ella, para que le dejara llevarlas a cabo.

A todas estas, deben imaginarse que en el fondo Kagura estaba disfrutando del saberse observada y deseada por él todo el día, y que era solo un engaño toda la rabia que mostraba mientras Braha Nira se "aprovechaba de ella" con la excusa de que aquellos masajes de cuerpo entero eran indispensables, ya sea porque sino le podían dar calambres o su cuerpo tal vez no se desarrollaría eficientemente. Sip, deben imaginarse que la briboncilla estaba hecha la tontilla disfrutando a más no poder, loquita de placer por las manos expertas de Braha Nira mientras tan afanosa y diligentemente frotaba aquel bálsamo de delicioso aroma por toda su piel, relajándola cual a una bebita en su cuna al mismo tiempo que la llenaba de una ardorosa sensación simplemente enervante, pero...

Pequeño conflicto, pequeño y molesto conflicto, y es que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como solo _acostarse_ o no con él. En su mente, Kagura no dejaba de considerar lo que podía pasar de ceder ante la tentación, creciente y abrumadora, de hacer el amor con Braha Nira, quien muy poco hacía por disimular cuanto le gustaba ella.

Por ambos lados la tensión seguía creciendo y creciendo. A veces era Kagura quien en un momento de flaqueza le lanzaba alguna mirada insinuante o sin querer queriendo le dejaba ver más de la cuenta cuando se daba cuenta de que él había salido al pasillo a chequear sus progresos, u otras veces era Braha Nira, ya fuera que se le subieran los colores al rostro cuando le tocaba atender durante los masajes alguna zona ¡ajem! _Sensible_ o simplemente no pudiera resistirse a apartarle el cabello despeinado de sobre su rostro sudado, pasándoselo dulcemente detrás de la oreja con sus dedos en una forma que había notado que le daba _cosquillas_ a Kagura. Y es que en el fondo la picarona estaba disfrutando de la idea de ser seducida y a la vez seducirlo, pero... Era tan simple como que no podía tener el pastel y comérselo.

La tentación, la insoportable tentación... Desesperadamente intentaba no caer en ella, asombrada de la inmensa irresponsabilidad de Braha Nira al insistir en lo que hacía, fuera lo que fuera, sus misteriosas intenciones más que nada lo que hacían era lastimarla. Los golpes eran lo de menos, todo dolor físico se le pasaba rápidamente luego de un baño caliente y el ya mencionado e intenso masaje, pero fuera como fuera, su sufrimiento era incontrolable, porque no era como si él no supiera lo mismo que ella, no era como si él no supiera las consecuencias que traería si llegaba a corresponderle y esa era la base de su sufrimiento.

Kagura trataba de mantener su mente fija en la idea de hacerse fuerte, de llegar al nivel de poder suficiente como para poder derrotar a Braha Nira para salvar su vida, lo que le parecía lo más lógico, pero era fácilmente desmotivada primero por la evidente seguridad de que no había manera de que Naraku fuera a cumplir su palabra de dejarla libre (ahora que se había tardado tanto en cumplir su parte del trato, era fácil imaginarse cual sería la excusa que ese desgraciado utilizaría para salir del paso; el muy maldito) y segundo porque no podía ignorar el cariño que le tenía al tonto, sinvergüenza, aprovechado, arrogante y etc. de Braha Nira.

Otra cosa que a veces pasaba por su mente era la posibilidad, bastante factible a juzgar por los despliegues de poder que Braha Nira le mostraba en las siguientes ocasiones en las que permitió a algún monstruo pasar por su campo de protección para luego darle fin rápida, brutal y eficientemente, de que él pudiera acabar de una vez por todas con Naraku. Aunque curiosamente eso no se le ocurrió sino hasta que ocurrió aquella extraña casualidad ligada a aquella cosa similar a un brazo en la que Braha Nira había estado trabajando durante días mientras ella entrenaba.

Una presencia muy poderosa y familiar se sintió de pronto en las cercanías del campo de protección de Braha Nira tres días después de haber comenzado el entrenamiento de Kagura. Al sentirla, ella no pudo hacer más que soltar sus trapeadores, olvidándose de todo y corriendo alarmada, porque sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su primer instinto fue el de ir a toda prisa al taller de Braha Nira a avisarle como si tuviera toda la intención sincera de ayudarle en contra de aquel que muy seguramente había venido a atacarle. Al llegar allí abrió la puerta de golpe, hablándole a su captor/maestro muy alterada.

—¡Toma todas tus armas, Braha Nira! ¡Prepárate a luchar, pues un enemigo poderoso ha venido a atacarnos!

Una enorme gota de sudor apareció junto al rostro de Kagura al ver la cara de divertido desconcierto con la que él la estaba mirando. Era evidente de que no la estaba tomando nada en serio.

—¿¡Qué no me estás escuchando o has perdido la razón? —Se exasperó Kagura— ¡Te digo que un monstruo muy poderoso ha venido! ¡Debes prepararte para luchar, Braha Nira!

Como si nada estuviera pasando, Braha Nira se había levantado de detrás de su mesa de trabajo y caminó hasta enfrente de ella para luego acariciarle el rostro alegremente y con ternura.

—Al fin me has llamado por mi nombre —dijo muy contento. Por su parte, ella simplemente no se lo podía creer.

—¿¡Pero qué rayos te pasa? —Apartó su mano con brusquedad— ¡No es el momento para tus tonterías...!

Ese repentino beso, casi solo un momentáneo roce de sus labios fue más que suficiente como para petrificarla de desconcierto. Braha Nira sacó sus anteojos, guiñándole un ojo con picardía para luego pasar junto a ella antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

—¡Espera! —Intentó detenerle ella al recobrar la conciencia de sí misma y del terrible momento— ¿Solo vas a salir, así nada más y desarmado? ¡Al menos toma tu katana!

—No hace falta.

—¿¡Qué? —Corrió hasta cortarle el paso, hablándole entonces en un tono casi suplicante— Te digo que es un monstruo muy poderoso y que no deberías menospreciarlo, así que por favor no salgas sin ponerte tu armadura.

Sin dejar de sonreír, el del brazo negro la tomo por los costados, levantándola del suelo y apartándola de su camino con delicadeza.

—Kagura linda, no hace falta. —Y siguió su camino rumbo a la puerta.

Frustrada y en pleno estado de desesperación, no pudo aguantar las ganas de explotar, vociferando a todo lo que daba su voz mientras lo veía abrir la puerta.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Si es que te has dado cuenta de la magnitud de su poder y por eso te ha dominado el miedo! ¡Si es que estás demasiado asustado para luchar! ¡Entonces devuélveme mi abanico y déjame pelear por nuestras vidas!

—Kagura —Se volteó a hablarle, bajando sus anteojos oscuros de manera que ella pudiera ver lo evidentemente conmovido que estaba por la preocupación que ella le mostraba— solo quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz ver que te importo, en serio lo aprecio mucho.

Kagura estaba más que furiosa para ese momento, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir. Braha Nira había salido de la casa y abierto su campo de protección. Aquel terrible ser ya había entrado.

Sus ojos eran fríos como las noches del infierno y su rostro parecía como esculpido en un muy pálido mármol inquebrantable. Su largo cabello de plata caía sobre su espalda casi tan largo como la blanca y afelpada estola que colgaba desde su hombro. Dos espadas colgaban de su cinto y además portaba una armadura de fantástico diseño; aún con la evidente falta de uno de sus brazos, aquel era realmente un monstruo imponente, muy a diferencia de sus acompañantes. El inusual grupo prosiguió su camino hasta llegar al frente de la casa de Braha Nira, entonces se puso de manifiesto la realidad de la situación, desconcertando aún más a la fuertemente perturbada Kagura.

—Braha Nira.

—Sesshomaru.

Ambos se habían reconocido el uno al otro, sus voces habían sonado profundamente serias y tensamente calmadas, pero aún así no se sentía ningún clima de animosidad entre ellos. Solo calma y silencio, al menos por un rato.

—¡Hooooolaaaa, señor Braha Nira! —Se le escucho decir muy alegremente a la pequeña que cabalgaba aquel monstruoso animal de dos cabezas— ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Ya lo terminó? ¿Lo puedo ver?

—¡Hola, pequeña Rin! —Mostrando lo poco preocupado que estaba, aún en presencia del terrible Sesshomaru, Braha Nira le había devuelto el saludo a la niña cual si fuera un niño también; mientras tanto Kagura seguía dentro de la casa sin saber que hacer, porque sabía que su presencia no estaba siendo ignorada— ¿Algún problema, Sesshomaru? —Su voz había recobrado su más sombría solemnidad amenazadora y terrible— ¿Por qué esa mirada, hay algo interesante acerca de mi casa?

De haberlo tenido consigo, a Kagura se le habría subido el corazón a la boca en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru, sin mediar más palabras se disponía a echar mano de su poderosa Tokijin. Sabiendo que no tenía a donde escapar, su mente se disparó tratando de encontrar una manera de hacerle frente, aunque sabía que sería inútil.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —Créanlo o no, la voz de Braha Nira llegó a sonar tan gélida y terrible por un momento que hasta fue capaz de hacer que Sesshomaru se detuviera en seco, inmovilizando su mano justo unos centímetros junto a la empuñadura de su espada diabólica, tal y como si una sana prudencia le aconsejara mantenerse respetuoso del monstruo ante él. Virtud que no compartían todos los presentes.

—¡Maldito monstruo de tercera! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a mi querido amo de esa man...?

—Silencio, Jaken.

—Pero amo...

—No me hagas repetírtelo. Y en cuanto a ti, Braha Nira, demando que te hagas a un lado y me entregues a esa maldita mujer que escondes.

—No estoy escondiendo a nadie, Sesshomaru, ni tampoco pienso entregarte a nadie.

—Sabes bien que no me importa destruirte, ni siquiera por ese brazo que has hecho para mí. De modo que si quieres una pelea y morir por protegerla, no tengo problemas en darte gusto.

—Pues eso nos pone en un problema, ¿no es así? Porque la primera vez no quise arriesgarme a matarte para no dejar sola a la pequeña Rin, pero si me fuerzas a destruirte quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a ocuparme de ella. Será difícil, pero creo que puedo criarla hasta que sea lo suficientemente poderosa como para intentar vengarte. ¿Es eso aceptable para ti, Sesshomaru?

—Esa mujer no merece tu protección, no merece nada de nadie más que la muerte, es la vil sirviente traicionera de un monstruo miserable llamado...

—Yo sé sobre ella lo que necesito saber, nada más. Y no es cierto que no se merezca nada de mí, pero no espero que lo sepas, obviamente eres de los que juzga con facilidad.

—Querido amo, ¿de quien hablan usted y este insolente?

—Están hablando de mí. —Kagura había salido de la casa, plantándose valientemente a plena vista de Sesshomaru— Y no me importa si merezco o no la protección de este tonto, todo lo que sé es que no la quiero, así que puedes apartarte y dejarnos arreglar nuestros asuntos por nuestra cuenta.

—Ya has escuchado como desprecia tu gentileza, de modo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla defenderse por sí misma...

—Cuando ella sea capaz de marcharse de aquí por sus propios medios, no me importará contra quien se bata en duelo, pero mientras ella permanezca bajo mi techo yo tomaré su seguridad como mi personal responsabilidad —su voz se intensificó aún más hasta resonar con todo el poder de un trueno infernal, al mismo tiempo su cabello cambió de color hasta volverse completamente púrpura, una densa aura rojiza lo rodeaba e incandescentes destellos carmesí se vislumbraban a través de sus anteojos— Así que es mejor que te metas esto en la cabeza: ¡No te voy a dejar que le toques ni un cabello!

Sesshomaru medio entornó los ojos como señal de su profunda ira y en vista de que no había nada más que decir, ni deseaba perder más de su tiempo tratando de razonar con aquel pedante, con centellante velocidad desenfundó a Tokijin con toda la intención de destajar el cuello de Braha Nira. Pero tan súbitamente como había atacado se detuvo, con su arma resplandeciente de demoníaca aura en el aire a tan solo unos milímetros de la garganta de su oponente, a la vez que este sostenía la amenazadora punta de su propia katana, salida de quien sabe donde, justo enfrente de la manzana de Adán de Sesshomaru. Ambos se contemplaban inmóviles, dejando que la atmósfera se cargara con sus energías espirituales; resultaba bastante inquietante para los espectadores, quienes apenas podían respirar de la impresión, pero por el contrario los dos monstruos mayores parecían estar bastante tranquilos.

—¿Sabes de que me acuerdo en este momento, Sesshomaru?

—No.

—Recuerdo la cara que pusiste cuando te dije que un sujeto que cuidaba de una niña que se veía tan feliz no podía ser verdaderamente malvado.

—Debes ser muy tonto si te pones a pensar en esas cosas cuando tienes una espada contra tu cuello.

—Aquella vez también me dijiste que era un tonto, pero en el fondo creí haberme ganado tu respeto. Sesshomaru, las cosas no tienen que ser de esta manera. Puedes llevarte el brazo que has venido a buscar y marcharte en paz ¿sería eso realmente un golpe demasiado fuerte para tu orgullo?

—¿Tratas de manipularme acaso? —Sonrió hablando con arrogancia— ¿Tan grande es tu temor a luchar conmigo?

Braha Nira agitó su cabeza hacia el frente, de modo que sus anteojos resbalaron un poco por su nariz y sus ojos quedaron al descubierto. No necesitó decir nada más, solo con sostenerle su férrea mirada con la suya llena de una inexplicable emoción entre la seguridad y la alegría, fue suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Jaken, Rin: nos vamos.

Solo dijo esto y se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que devolvía su arma a su cinto. Así sin más solo se estaba marchando.

—Sesshomaru —Dijo Braha Nira de pronto cuando este ya le había dado la espalda por completo y alejado un par de pasos— ¿No te estás olvidando de algo?

—Si no te alcanzan ni el cerebro ni la vista para ver como tu desgracia se arrastra hacia ti tan evidentemente, entonces tus artesanías no pueden ser muy buenas. Dejémoslo así por ahora, ya veremos que pasa si es que llegas a estar vivo para cruzarte de nuevo en mi camino.

—Pero que falta de confianza me tienen todos por aquí... Pero ni remedio.

Al verlos pasar por el portal abierto en el campo de protección de Braha Nira y alejarse, Kagura por fin pudo respirar tranquila nuevamente. Por ahora solo le quedaba esa pequeña y obvia inquietud.

—¿Qué es lo que me miras con esa cara de pervertido, tonto?

—Lo siento, la forma como la brisa mueve tu vestido ahora que no llevas el obi es... Creo que prefieres que no lo diga. Está bien, y gracias por acercar mi espada, tenías razón, si la necesité después de todo.

—Si no fueras tan terco te habrías dado cuenta antes. ¡Y ya deja de mirarme así! —Se molestó de pronto, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos de manera de sostener el vestido en su lugar, disimulando con su rabia el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba tan sonrojada— ¡Esto es tu culpa, si tu odiosa espada no me hubiera herido las manos cuando intenté tocarla, no me habría tenido que quitar el obi para levantarla de su pedestal! ¿Y qué demonios te hace tanta gracia? ¡Te estás imaginando lo que ellos deben haber pensado de nosotros al verme vestida así! ¿No es cierto? ¡NO TE RÍAS TONTO, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ DEJARÉ QUE TE MATEN, IDIOTA!

En realidad no se estaba riendo, pero se le notaba demasiado que casi no podía aguantar las ganas de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no culpemos al sujeto. Hacía años que no era tan feliz.


	9. Un intenso combate

Un intenso combate.

—¡Vamos, no puede ser que sigas molesta conmigo! —Desde hacía rato, Braha Nira perseguía a Kagura por toda la casa tratando de convencerla de que lo acompañara a disfrutar de unos pastelillos dulces y algo de té— Tengo pastelillos de cereza y moras, además de una buena historia ¿No te da curiosidad saber como conocí a ese sujeto?

—¡No me importa! —Insistentemente le daba la espalda, no dejándose tentar ni por su curiosidad ni por la dulce fragancia de los pastelillos, mostrándose hermosamente molesta— ¡Te atreviste primero a besarme, después a ignorar mis advertencias y por último a burlarte de mí! ¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti hasta que te disculpes!

—¿Disculparme? Pero si creí que te había gustado... —Rodeada de una feroz flama, Kagura lo miro por encima del hombro, disparándole un rayo de pura ira por su ojo derecho afilado e hiriente. Una gran gota apareció junto al rostro de Braha Nira mientras pensaba muy detenidamente lo siguiente que iba a decir— Eeeeh... Es decir... ¡Yuum! ¡Pastelitos de limón! ¿Kagura? Por favor... ¡Está bien, lo siento, no debí hacerlo! —Comenzó a correr alrededor de ella tratando de hacerla ver la graciosa expresión suplicante de su rostro, no dejándose desanimar por la insistencia con la que Kagura trataba de ignorarlo, hasta que por fin la hizo sonreír.

—Tonto. Está bien, escucharé tu historia ¡Pero si vuelves a tratar de besarme me las pagaras!

—De acuerdo. Ven por aquí por favor, esto nos sabrá mejor si lo comemos en el jardín interno de la casa.

—¿Jardín?

No podía creerlo, llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder abandonar aquel lugar e incluso recorriéndolo diariamente durante sus ejercicios y aún así nunca había visto aquel exuberante jardín al que ahora Braha Nira la había llevado. Quedaba justo en el centro de la casa, estaba rodeado por un pasillo que lo enmarcaba y se engalanaba con varias plantas muy bien cuidadas llenas de florcillas que emanaban un muy dulce y delicado aroma, pero lo que más fuertemente llamaba la atención era una pulida estatua de bronce que representaba a una exuberante mujer con hermosas alas cuyas plumas estaban finamente labradas una a una en laminas de granate. La estatua se encontraba elegantemente sentada junto a un pequeño estanque artificial de piedra, dentro del cual vaciaba constantemente el contenido de un jarrón que descansaba en su regazo, manteniendo así siempre fresca el agua del estanque y alegrando el lugar con su burbujeante arrullo.

—Disculpa el desorden, últimamente lo he descuidado un poco —el chiste de Braha Nira pasó completamente desapercibido, ya que La Manipuladora de Los Vientos se encontraba completamente absorta mirando la estatua de la fuente— Kagura, sé que me jacto de que mi jardín es hipnótico, pero no es para tanto.

—Es una estatua muy bella...

—¿Te gusta? Es mi madre.

—¿Tu madre?

—Jeje. No literalmente, pero mejor sentémonos. Luego te cuento sobre ella.

—Si es la mitad de hermosa de lo que es esta estatua, debe ser bellísima. ¿Quién es?

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado de donde me viene tanto poder como el que tengo? —Preguntó él hablando con orgullo— Pues muy buena parte de él lo heredé de ella. Ella fue la primera mujer que existió y tiempo después se convirtió en el primer monstruo de todos. Por favor discúlpame si no te digo su nombre, porque de hacerlo ella me escucharía y... Mi madre y yo hemos estado disgustados por algún tiempo.

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, niño de mami —lo punzó mientras que tomaba un pastelillo, de alguna forma tenía que cobrarse ese beso robado— pero al menos espero que de una vez termines de decirme como fue que conociste al estúpido de Sesshomaru.

Braha Nira le lanzo por un momento una mirada de traviesa sospecha, porque él sabía que _estúpido_ en el dialecto femenino muy comúnmente suele significar: "ese sujeto que me gusta pero nunca me ha prestado atención", pero no dijo nada, en parte porque por esta vez no quería hacerla enojar y además porque le daban celos pensar en la posibilidad de que ella pudiera... Olvidémonos de eso por ahora.

—Hace unos cuantos años —comenzó por fin su relato— en una región del continente más allá del mar del oeste conocí a una zorra llamada Arisu...

—¿Qué quieres decir con _zorra_?

—Pues a que era una _mujer-zorro_, con orejitas puntiagudas asomándose entre su cabello, una esponjada cola y todo lo demás.

—Y era bonita ¿verdad?

Él sintió un fuerte impulso de decir algo chistoso sobre los celos que se entreveían en el tono de su voz, pero prefirió recordar con prudencia aquel consejo que le había dado Sango aquella vez cuando la conoció. De modo que solo se limitó a responderle tranquilamente.

—Arisu tenía el cabello muy largo, sedoso y negro, contrastaba por lo tanto vivamente con la blancura de su piel pálida como el brillo de la luna. Y ya que estamos hablando de astros, sus ojos incomparablemente verdes y claros siempre resplandecían llenos de astucia y alegría, destellando incansablemente ambos como si fueran gemelos de la Estrella de la Mañana —hizo una breve pausa para beber algo de té y disfrutar de la forma en la que Kagura torcía ligeramente los labios, obviamente molesta por la elocuencia con la que él describía a aquella mujer; eso era para que aprendiera a no decirle "niño de mami"— no puedo olvidar, a riesgo de sonar algo vulgar, mencionar su muy agraciado cuerpo, el cual era voluptuoso y ágil como una serpiente ascendiendo por la ladera de una montaña.

—Definitivamente te gustan las serpientes.

—Quizás, pero volviendo a la historia, Arisu había cruzado el mar intentando escapar de un terrible demonio llamado Onimaru, a quien la muy bribona se había atrevido a robarle su mayor tesoro: una espada conocida como "Mientras viva, nadie podrá tocarme". El poder de esta espada era aún mucho más grande que lo largo de su nombre, pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente y es que estaba maldita, nadie sino un verdadero demonio del Infierno podía usarla, cualquier otra criatura que osara tocarla moría instantáneamente.

—No debe haber sido tan lista después de todo si robo una espada que al fin y al cabo no podía utilizar.

—No, no, no. No la juzgues tan rápido. Tal vez era cierto que no podía usarla, pero esa nunca fue su intención. Lo que Arisu quería en realidad era destruir aquella espada, ese era el más anhelado deseo de su corazón.

—¿Destruirla?

—Así es. Lo que ocurre con "Mientras viva, nadie puede tocarme" es que tiene el poder de atrapar las almas de aquellos que son asesinados con ella dentro del cuerpo de aquel que la empuña. Y es aquí donde la historia se vuelve triste, ya que Arisu era la única sobreviviente de una tribu de zorros que murieron todos a manos de Onimaru El Sanguinario, y todas sus almas permanecerían atrapadas dentro del cuerpo de ese demonio ya fuera hasta que la espada fuera destruida o alguien matara a su dueño.

Una mañana iba yo por un camino, solo paseando por el puro gusto de apreciar el paisaje y de pronto aquella mujer espectacular apareció en mi camino. El aroma de su cabello me llegó de pronto arrastrado por el viento que desató al correr por mi lado casi tumbándome al suelo. Más que molesto yo traté de mostrarme galante, iba a voltearme para tratar de alcanzarla y ofrecerle mi ayuda en cualquiera que fuera su problema, pero ella no me lo permitió. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta se había resguardado tras de mí, mirándome con su carita inocente e incluso soltando algunas lagrimas mientras me imploraba cual si fuera una niña indefensa diciéndome: "Por favor gran señor, ayúdeme, porque me vienen persiguiendo un grupo de terribles monstruos que albergan el terrible deseo de abusar de mi virtud".

—Y desde luego no podías quedar mal enfrente de la belleza. ¿Qué tal te fue con la pelea? ¿De verdad la perseguían por lo que ella decía?

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero que buena eres adivinando, Kagura! Tienes razón, me enfrenté a aquellos monstruos, derrotándolos con relativa facilidad, modestia aparte...

—¿Cuál modestia?

—No lo sé, es un decir. Y también tienes razón con sospechar que Arisu no me había dicho toda la verdad respecto a porque la perseguían. No dudo que fuera cierto lo de que querían abusar de ella, pero lo que ella no me había dicho fue que antes les había estafado a todos hasta la última pieza de oro y plata que poseían mediante su habilidad para hacer trampa en los juegos de azar. Sabía como disimularlo a la perfección la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era una gran bribona sinvergüenza.

Me extrañó ver que se había quedado a presenciar la pelea hasta su fin, porque siempre sospeche que no era la chica tierna e inocente que pretendía y no te negaré que fue precisamente por eso que me alegró tanto que no se hubiera ido.

—Parece que tienes predilección por las chicas malas.

—¡Veo que les has estado prestando atención a mis historias, me alegro! Ojalá tuviera marionetas para esta historia también. Pero ya que no las tengo, solo te la seguiré contando por donde iba. Lo creas o no, cuando me di la vuelta para buscarla una vez habiendo derrotado al último de aquellos monstruos, me encontré a la muy descarada muy tranquilamente sentada sobre una manta, muy contenta, aplaudiendo y hasta silbando de alegría, y lo más gracioso era ver en las comisuras de sus labios algunos restos de los dulces que había estado comiendo mientras me veía luchar. Parecía una niña... —Hizo una pausa, por un momento sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo por la alegría y la tristeza que le producía aquel recuerdo— Lo primero que sospeché fue que había caído en alguna especie de trampa cuando la vi ponerse de rodillas, ofreciéndome los dulces que aún quedaban en su canasta y disculpándose muy efusivamente por, como ella misma dijo: "haber puesto a prueba mis poderes de una forma tan insidiosa".

Sin atreverme a acercármele mucho y observando detenidamente su más mínimo movimiento, le pregunté quien era y cuales eran sus motivos para lo que había hecho; pero no tomé ni un solo dulce, sospechando más vivamente de que algo raro había sobre ellos debido a la gran insistencia con la que me los ofrecía y también por como tan astutamente se libraba en todas las ocasiones de responder a mis preguntas. Seguimos en el mismo tira y encoge por un buen rato, hasta que Arisu cambió drásticamente su actitud, bajando sus dulces y diciendo con tono desanimado "rayos, estoy tan cansada de correr, yo esperaba poder marcharme de aquí caminando tranquilamente, quizás con algo de tu oro, pero si no se puede... ¡No se puede!". Al instante siguiente me había arrojado la dichosa canasta a la cara, haciendo que los dulces dentro de ella se transformaran en un montón de pesados duendes de piedra que se sujetaron a mis brazos y piernas con fuerza impidiéndome moverme a gusto.

Así que allí estaba yo, luchando por quitarme aquellas cosas de encima sin mucho éxito, cuando de repente sentí su suave mano tomándome por el rostro. Inesperadamente la bandida me besó en los labios, así como si nada, solo me beso como si me conociera de toda la vida. Aún no sé por que, por mucho tiempo creí que tal vez fue por algún tipo de veneno en sus labios, pero de pronto no me podía mover. No me importó verla como luego se levantaba enfrente de mí con su sonrisota de bribona y agitando mi bolsa de oro en su otra mano; no me importó, porque lo único que existía para mí en aquel momento eran sus ojos, tan claros y de un verde que no existe en ninguna otra parte de la naturaleza. El único momento luego de su beso en que pude dejar de verlos, te confieso que fue cuando mi atención fue desviada hacía su escote mientras escondía mi oro entre sus senos; solo entonces pude recuperar el habla y gritarle que no se fuera, como loco le exigí que al menos me dijera su nombre, pero no lo hizo. Recogió su manta, aquel largo estuche de madera y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas; solo se dio la vuelta por un momento cuando ya llevaba un buen trecho recorrido para gritarme: "¡Eres muy lindo, nunca cambies!", agitando su mano en el aire casi como con mofa. Recuerdo muy bien lo que pensé en aquel momento, "que bien que te parezca lindo" pensé "porque algún día serás mi esposa".

Por un rato guardó silencio mientras comía un pastelillo y bebía algo de té, quizás con la intención de hacer morir a Kagura por el suspenso. Hacía rato que ella se había hecho a un lado sus ganas de ponerse a preguntar cada cinco minutos ¿qué rayos tenía que ver Sesshomaru con todo esto? Y es que la historia se había puesto interesante ¿y a quien no le gusta una buena historia?

—Eventualmente te reencontraste con Arisu, de eso estoy segura ¿Cómo fue?

Braha Nira sonrió complacido al ver que había logrado interesarla con su relato, así que no la hizo esperar más.

—Uno imaginaría que resultaría más difícil seguirle el rastro a una chica tan lista y astuta, pero para mi sorpresa resultó ser todo lo contrario. Las señales de su paso por cualquier lugar eran inconfundibles: montones de corazones rotos de tontos enamorados en vano y aún más bolsillos vacíos de gente furiosa por haber caído en alguno de sus engaños. De hecho era tan descarada que la única señal de prudencia que mostraba era la de no dar jamás su nombre a nadie por ningún motivo; no que la gente que se había cruzado con ella le faltara imaginación y motivos para llamarla de muchas maneras, pero no era posible que ni por casualidad ninguno de esos fuera a ser su verdadero nombre.

De cualquier modo dos cosas eran seguras, su rastro era claro y tenía mil más que demasiados competidores tratando de sacarme del juego. Al parecer se había desatado una epidemia nacional de algún tipo de enfermedad mental que obligaba a todo el que había tenido contacto con ella a querer ser el primero y el único en ponerle las manos encima (lo que tiene muchos significados). De modo que a donde quiera que fuera, una vez de que se enteraban de que yo también la estaba buscando, enseguida comenzaban las peleas contra uno tras otro de los idiotas que la perseguían.

—Es claro que todos los que la perseguían eran unos tontos sin remedio.

—Sí, bueno... ¡HEY! —Volteó los ojos luego de ver la sonrisita que Kagura le brindaba, simplemente no podía negarle esa victoria— Supongo que me lo merezco. En fin, miles de kilómetros y millones de peleas después, al fin logré darle alcance en el último lugar en el que pensé que podría encontrarla: un gigantesco santuario dedicado a una divinidad conocida como El Señor del Acero. ¿Te has fijado lo pequeño que es el mundo? Ella realmente no esperaba encontrarme allí sentado, así como estamos tú y yo ahora, bebiendo té y conversando animadamente con los monjes que resguardaban aquel lugar que no era otra cosa que una de las entradas al hogar de mi maestro.

—¿Maestro?

—Sip, fue el Señor del Acero quien me enseñó todo lo que sé acerca de cómo trabajar con metales y como hacer máquinas. Recuerdo muy bien la expresión de decepción que tenía en su rostro al regresar del portal, justo antes de ponerse pálida del susto al verme y dos segundos antes de que intentara escapar en una nube de humo. No contaba con aquel pergamino que mis amigos los monjes me regalaron luego de que les prometí que no lo usaría para hacerle daño a "aquella simpática señorita"; aún me da mucha risa recordarlo.

Al instante en que las bombas explotaron, Arisu salió corriendo con la intención de saltar por una de las ventanas, pero yo logré interceptarla y pegarle el pergamino mágico en su frente para inmovilizarla. ¡Estaba furiosa! Todo lo que podía hacer era gruñirme y maldecirme, ordenándome que la liberara en el acto. Yo le dije "aún no, porque creo que aún tienes algo que me pertenece", ¡y vaya si esa linda boquita sabía como conjurar! Nunca había escuchado a nadie tan furioso como a ella cuando se dio cuenta de que pretendía recuperar mi bolsa de entre su busto. Así que decidí aprovecharme de la situación...

—¡Pervertido del demonio! ¡De verdad te atreviste a manosearla mientras estaba inmóvil! ¡De eso estoy segura!

—¡Tranquila, no es a eso a lo que me refiero con _aprovecharme_! Lo que quiero decir es que lo que decidí hacer fue obligarla a que me dijera cual era su motivo para causar tanto caos y qué era lo que quería con mi maestro, o sí no podía tener por seguro que recuperaría mi bolsa con mis propias manos y que era mejor que solo me lo dijera de una vez, porque en vista de lo abundante de sus atributos era muy probable que me tardará mucho en encontrarla.

Arisu sonrió confiada, afirmándome que no le importaba lo que yo hiciera, que podía tomar mi bolsa si me daba la gana, porque ella nunca me diría nada a menos que eso quisiera; asegurando por último con gran arrogancia que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer que la obligara a hablar. Debieras haber visto sus ojos cuando le dije "¿En serio?", y es que la pobrecita no me conocía, "entonces no te importara que lo haga con mis dientes".

No se esperaba esa respuesta, y a juzgar por la forma en la que me miró era claro que sabía que hablaba en serio...

—Seguro que hablabas en serio, depravado.

—Así que puse mi mejor sonrisa de malo, abrí lentamente su escote y comencé a acercar mi rostro a sus pechos...

—¡Que horror! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es la vergüenza?

—¡Hey! ¡Eso fue lo que Arisu dijo también! Y supongo que sentir mi aliento calentando su fresca piel bañada en sudor nervioso fue respuesta suficiente para ella, e incluso un buen motivo para responder sin chistar a mis preguntas, contándome todo lo que quería saber hasta el más mínimo detalle. Quizás no me creas, pero a pesar de la gran tentación que sentí en aquel momento, con su aroma y su calidez tan cerca de mis labios, aún cuando por un instante creí que no me importaría si hablaba o no y todo lo que quise fue sumergirme en ella olvidándome de todo, aún así nunca me hubiera atrevido a tocarla de esa manera sin estar seguro de que ella lo deseaba.

—Creo que tal vez puedas estar diciendo la verdad... En base a lo que hemos pasado juntos —Kagura se asustó de pronto al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sin pensar y poniéndose en una posición que no le convenía, tratando entonces de arreglar las cosas con algo de ira— ¡Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me besaste sin mi consentimiento!

—Y me disculpo de nuevo, Kagura, no volverá a suceder. Entonces ¿nos quedamos en la parte en la que Arisu me explicó todo? Bien, pues resulto ser que su brillante plan al causar todo ese desastre era el de tratar de retrasar lo más posible a Onimaru y sus hombres en su persecución, lo que me pareció que debía haber resultado bastante bien en vista de lo mucho que a mí me costó encontrarla; pero ahora su estrategia tenía un inconveniente fatal y era que ella había hecho todo esto porque estaba segura de que su viaje terminaría justo allí en aquel santuario en el momento en el que seguramente el poderoso Señor del Acero destruiría de una vez por todas la maldita espada del demonio. Pero no fue así, lo que mi maestro le dijo fue que la única persona que podía destruir la espada sin que sus poderes malignos se esparcieran como un terrible veneno por el mundo era la misma persona que la había forjado: un herrero llamado Kaijimbo.

—De modo que ahora Arisu tenía que deshacer sus pasos de regreso por en medio del gran desastre que había causado y arriesgándose a cruzarse de frente con Onimaru y su grupo ¿no es así?

—Eso parecía, pero yo tuve una genial idea: "¿Y por qué no tomamos la otra ruta y regresamos a tu tierra natal por el oeste?"; me miró como a un demente, "Primero que nada ¿Por el oeste?" me dijo como si realmente fuera a ser tan imposible el viaje y luego agregó "Y segundo ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con _tomamos_?". Le respondí que la manera más rápida de viajar al oeste era conmigo como guía y que si lo hacíamos con discreción y en silencio podríamos despistarlos fácilmente.

No estaba para nada dispuesta a confiar en mí y no la culpo en vista de la vida que había llevado. Por suerte siempre cuento con mi encanto, simpatía y un par de esposas mágicas que nunca me fallan a la hora de poner bajo control a alguna chica descarriada como ella.

—Mejor ni me lo recuerdes. Lo siguiente creo que es fácil de imaginar: Arisu y tú emprendieron el viaje, vivieron sus aventuras y muy probablemente se enamoraron, ya que no dudo que hayas logrado seducirla, tramposo desvergonzado. Pero también presiento, no solo por la soledad en la que vives, sino por la expresión de tristeza que tratas de ocultar que las cosas no salieron del todo bien. Intuyo un final no muy feliz en tu historia. Si no quieres recordarlo, lo entenderé.

—Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, Arisu y yo tuvimos nuestros buenos y malos momentos, nuestros ratos de tranquilidad y una que otra aventura emocionante mientras viajamos de regreso a estas tierras. También es cierto y estoy muy orgulloso de reconocer que llegó un momento en el que ella no quiso quitarse las esposas que le puse solo por la cursilería de que les recordaban a mí. Sí, llegamos a amarnos profundamente y cada día que pasaba con ella a partir del momento en que me dejó besarla por primera vez, no podía dejar de sentir como si fuera a estallar en llamas de tanta felicidad. En parte por eso es que nos volvimos tan descuidados.

Ya estábamos en las últimas etapas de nuestro viaje, justo nos encontrábamos a punto de abordar el que sería nuestro transporte de regreso a estas islas cuando fuimos sorprendidos por Onimaru. El maldito nos emboscó justo cuando íbamos a subirnos al monstruo tortuga que habíamos contratado. Yo estaba dándole la mano a Arisu para ayudarla a subir —estiro su brazo izquierdo como lo había hecho aquella vez— la observé sonriente y tranquila, tal feliz y segura de que pronto todo terminaría; y fue entonces cuando aquella flecha paso volando junto a nosotros.

Ambos miramos en la dirección de la que provenía buscando al culpable, ese fue nuestro error; no, ese fue mí error. Lo que debí hacer fue alcanzarla, halarla por el brazo para subirla a la tortuga y escapar, pero para cuando reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde. Lo vi entre los árboles, a Onimaru con un arco bien tensado, no se permitió a sí mismo fallar dos veces y en la segunda oportunidad la alcanzó de lleno en su hombro derecho. Solo entonces reaccioné como debía, aferré su mano antes de que pudieran dispararnos de nuevo y a toda prisa la arrastré hasta el costado de la tortuga donde no podrían vernos. Prontamente nos alejamos de la costa, protegidos en parte por la abultada caparazón de la tortuga y en parte por la gruesa sombrilla que habíamos llevado como precaución para protegernos del sol en el camino.

Al ver el lugar en que le habían dado me llené de esperanzas, hasta hice alguna broma respecto a lo llorona que era por quejarse tanto por una pequeña herida como aquella, pero no lo sabía. Rasgue un poco sus vestiduras para ver la herida, buscando una manera de detener la pequeña hemorragia, solo entonces de mí cuenta del porque de su sufrimiento...

—Veneno. —Sentenció Kagura con pesar.

—No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella estando como estábamos en medio del mar y sin saber qué veneno había usado Onimaru... ¡No estoy tratando de excusarme!

—Lo sé —posó su mano en el hombro de Braha Nira tratando de consolarlo— no tienes que decir más, en serio.

—Arisu... Ella me mostró de pronto mi bolsa de oro en su mano, no me di cuenta de cuando la tomó... Dijo muy quedamente "Eres muy lindo, nunca cambies" y eso fue todo. Simplemente se transformó en cenizas... Y entonces esto ocurrió.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kagura miró confundida la forma en la que él miraba su brazo con inmensa frialdad.

—Clamé el nombre de mi madre. Le conté lo sucedido y le ordené que me convirtiera en un verdadero demonio, lleno de ira le dije que mataría a Onimaru con su propia espada. Se negó rotundamente, dijo que jamás se perdonaría ver como otro de sus hijos perdía el corazón por causa del odio. Pero a lo que ella no estuvo dispuesta, hubo alguien más que sí.

De pronto una extraña voz salió de la nada y vi a mi madre ponerse muy nerviosa al escucharla. "Una espada solo es tan fuerte como el brazo que la empuña, y creo que no hay nada mejor para esa espada que un brazo nuevo", furiosa mi madre replicó al instante: "¡Noche Gélida, aléjate de mi niño!"

—¿Noche Gélida?

—Volteé al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro, no tan dulce ni mucho menos tan amable como la tuya en este momento. Mi sangre se heló bajo mi piel, literalmente todo mi cuerpo se sintió como sumergido en la misma esencia del invierno. Y escuché de nuevo su voz haciéndome esta propuesta: "Júrame que abrazaras a la oscuridad para llenarla de justicia, prométeme que nunca olvidarás por quien has de hacer este sacrificio y yo haré posible para ti empuñar esta espada sin que tu espíritu sea destruido por ello".

"Juro nunca olvidar a Arisu, lo que de todas formas me sería imposible", respondí, "De la misma forma que juro que esta espada nunca volverá a probar la sangre del inocente mientras viva". Aquel que mi madre llamó _Noche Gélida_ cumplió sin chistar su palabra. —Sacó su brazo de entre sus ropas, mostrándoselo por completo a Kagura de una forma atemorizante— ¿Te has preguntado el por qué este brazo se siente de esta manera, tan frío y ardiente al mismo tiempo? Yo sé que sí; pues es porque Noche Gélida lo llenó de la más pura oscuridad, la cuan inyectó en mí con una daga que no creo que fuera ninguna casualidad que llevara consigo en aquel momento. Pero no me importan sus motivos; lo único que importa es que solo este brazo puede blandir ahora a "Mientras viva, nadie puede tocarme" y que con él di muerte rápida y certeramente a Onimaru la próxima vez que le vi.

De nuevo guardó silencio por un rato como dejando que Kagura digiriera lo que acababa de escuchar. Por su parte ella sufría de una marejada emocional entre la excitación y al mismo tiempo el miedo que le provocaba la mirada y la actitud de Braha Nira en aquel momento, recordándole la manera en la que le había visto en aquel perturbador sueño que tuvo con él. Luego de un rato sosteniéndole su terrible mirada sin poder moverse o descifrar sus intenciones para haberle contado todo aquello, al fin resolvió hablar de nuevo.

—Imagino que en algún momento aparecerá Sesshomaru involucrado en todo esto. —Dijo con osadía, no dejándose intimidar por las posibles consecuencias.

—Pues resultó ser que me volví demasiado famoso luego de matar a Onimaru y a su ejercito. Por eso fue que él me reconoció aquel día cuando nos encontramos por casualidad en un lugar cercano al taller de Kaijimbo. Le dije que mi asunto era con el forjador diabólico y no con él, que no tenía ningún interés en luchar en su contra. Pero él reconoció mi brazo y su poder, dijo que tenía tiempo buscando un brazo digno de reemplazar el que había perdido, que quizás el mío sería lo suficientemente bueno y que simplemente no dejaría marcharme de allí por las buenas, ese es más o menos el resumen de lo que dijo.

Fue una muy buena pelea, muchísimo mejor que la que tuve contra Onimaru o cualquier otro ser de poderes tan grandes. Estábamos bastante equilibrados, y tal vez aún estaríamos peleando de no haber sido por aquella niña que apareció de pronto de entre unos arbustos gritando su nombre. Ambos habíamos comprobado lo inútil de aquella pelea, de modo que y en vista de que Sesshomaru no podía ser tan mal sujeto si aquella niña le quería tanto, le ofrecí hacerle un brazo nuevo, algo digno de él gracias a mis artes.

—No puedo creer que él simplemente lo aceptara de buena gana.

—Después de dos días peleando sin poder obtener un resultado diferente al que viste hace un rato, la verdad no me parece tan improbable.

—¿Así que esto es todo? ¿Me has contado esta historia tan larga solo para que al final resultara que conociste a Sesshomaru por casualidad?

Braha Nira apartó la vista de la de ella, resguardando de nuevo su brazo izquierdo bajo su ropa y esbozando una pesada sonrisa, casi como una disculpa.

—He estado solo mucho tiempo. Le prometí a ella que no lo haría...

Y no dijo nada más. Solo se quedó en silencio mientras Kagura lo observaba, en parte intrigada y en parte enternecida. Ella misma no entendía por qué sentía tantos deseos de abrazarlo, pero aún así lo hizo, sin importarle el que tal vez ella estuviera perdiendo en esta ocasión.


	10. Un pensamiento desafortunado

Un pensamiento desafortunado.

Kagura nunca había sido llevada hasta aquella parte de la aparentemente infinita casa de Braha Nira, pero eso era lo que menos ocupaba su mente por el momento. Por un lado sentía una gran alegría por el anuncio que había recibido esa mañana sobre el fin de la primera parte de su entrenamiento, de verdad estaba muy contenta por eso, no solo porque ya no tendría que usar más aquel ahora súper pesado y caluroso vestidito ya no azul sino casi totalmente dorado, sino porque tenía que reconocer que era cierto que aquel entrenamiento y los tratamientos recibidos al final de cada día habían obrado maravillas en su físico. Aunque respecto a eso parecía que él le tenía una mala noticia.

—Muy bien, mi querida Kagura, de seguro has notado los grandes beneficios que ha tenido la primera fase de tu entrenamiento. Sé que debes haber notado lo mucho que ha aumentado tu fuerza, casi tanto como tus curvas… —Pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por un momento, mirando con algo de picardía a la hermosa dama que de soslayo le devolvió la mirada, hasta que luego de disfrutar lo suficiente le hizo levantar la vista con sus dedos delicadamente elevándole el rostro por la barbilla.

—Venías diciendo…

Tras disfrutar él mismo un momento del roce de la piel de Kagura contra la suya, así como de la traviesa expresión en su rostro, Braha Nira respiró profundo antes de darle aquellas malas noticias.

—Pues, verás Kagura, no te lo había dicho antes, pero la primera fase de este entrenamiento tiene una importante desventaja.

—¿Desventaja? ¿Qué clase de desventaja?

—Es muy simple: con toda la tensión muscular que has acumulado, y aún cuando ha sido grandemente disminuida por los masajes que te he dado, la verdad es que ahora tu cuerpo no es ni tan flexible ni ágil como lo era antes de comenzar a entrenar… ¡Pero no te alteres! En serio no tienes nada de que preocuparte, porque para aumentar tu flexibilidad e incrementar tu agilidad es que está especialmente diseñada la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento.

Antes de que Kagura pudiera siquiera pensar en la mejor manera de comenzar a mostrar su furia, Braha Nira abrió con un gesto teatral algo exagerado las puertas corredizas de aquella habitación, entre cuyas espesas sombras desapareció él rápidamente.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué pretendes?

Ella se apresuró a intentar atraparlo antes de que su imagen se diluyera en la oscuridad, pero apenas dio un par de pasos se encontró a sí misma sumergida totalmente en ella al cerrarse bruscamente las puertas a sus espaldas. Lo único que mitigaba su temor en aquel momento era la idea de que aquello debía ser muy seguramente uno de los juegos infantiles que tanto divertían a aquel bribón que tenía por maestro forzado. Lo primero que intentó fue regresar a la puerta con la intención de abrirlas y así traer algo de luz de vuelta a la habitación, pero la oscuridad la había desorientado por completo. Mientras deambulaba a tientas en busca de la puerta, una extraña música comenzó a sonar. No parecía tétrica ni amenazante, tanto la música como la atmósfera en general, pero sin embargo se estaba asustando bastante.

—¡No sé si se supone que de esto se trata el entrenamiento, Braha Nira! ¡Pero no veo como destrozarme los nervios va ha hacerme recuperar mi agilidad!

—No te equivoques, Kagura. No se trata de que recuperes tu antigua agilidad —Al mirar en la dirección en la que estaba segura provenía su voz, Kagura se encontró con lo que parecía ser una mujer bañada por la luz proveniente de alguna potente lámpara sobre ella— Se trata más bien de que la superes con creces. Observa con atención.

El volumen de la música aumentó un poco y como afectada por la energía y la sensualidad del ritmo entonado por los invisibles músicos, aquella mujer comenzó a danzar. Sus movimientos variaban en cuanto a su velocidad, energía y las ondulaciones con las que sacudía todo su cuerpo, haciéndolas más o menos intensas mientras seguía a la perfección el ritmo de la música. Pero en cambio era obvio que su equilibrio debía ser supremo para no caerse de aquella reducida tarima circular sobre la que bailaba, aún cuando podía ayudarse mucho gracias a aquel poste metálico que emergía desde el centro de la tarima llegando hasta el techo. Por su parte Kagura observaba muy atentamente aquel espectáculo, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por saber de que se trataría al final todo aquello, aunque por mucho ya se lo imaginaba.

—Ya lo entiendo —anunció ella seriamente— se supone que aprendiendo este baile me haré más ágil y flexible ¿no es así?

—En efecto —respondió él apareciendo de pronto junto a Kagura— Oye… ¿Y por qué esa mirada de recriminación? ¿Ahora que hice de malo?

—Me ha tomado algo de tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta de que esta no es una verdadera mujer sino alguna especie de marioneta. La debes haber hecho tu mismo.

—Pues sí. Utilicé la misma tecnología y hechizos que empleé en aquel brazo que hice para Sesshomaru; pero me intriga que en lugar de estar asombrada o impresionada por la calidad de mi arte, uses ese tono receloso y me mires de esa forma enojada y suspicaz… ¡Espera, ya entiendo! —Soltó una fuerte carcajada y luego continuó hablando con su tono más pícaro— De seguro crees que la he hecho para _entretenerme_ en esas frías noches de soledad —rió otro poco— quizás sí lo hice o quizás no. En todo caso no creo que vayas a creerme si te digo que no, lo que de seguro va a complicar las cosas para que hagas caso de lo siguiente que tengo que decirte. ¿Ves la manera en la que está vestida…?

—¿Vestida? —De pronto se puso furiosa— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—Nop, no bromeo. Y es muy importante que te apegues estrictamente a tu entrenamiento, de modo que por ningún motivo puedo permitir que pases a la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento si no estás dispuesta a vestir _La Prenda Sagrada_.

—¿"Sagrada"? —Respondió con ironía— ¿Qué puede tener esa _cosita_ de sagrada?

—¡Ja! Vivimos en una tierra donde cientos de monstruos y humanos se matan sin piedad por cosas mucho más pequeñas —a Kagura le dieron ganas de interrumpirlo, soltando con sarcasmo un "¿Y puede haber algo más pequeño que esa prendita?", pero no lo hizo; la posibilidad de que hubiera comenzado sin querer a respetarlo la asustó un poquito— e insignificantes en realidad que esta prenda. Si lo piensas bien, un grano de arena podría ser para alguien el objeto más sagrado del mundo.

—Como poema es lindo, pero de la misma manera lo que dijiste no tiene porque significar nada para mí. Igual puedo creer en tus buenas intenciones o pensar que solo quieres divertirte a costillas mías. Después de todo si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que los hombres disfrutan mucho ver a una mujer hermosa bailando para ellos.

—¿Necesitas ser convencida, no? Está bien, hasta donde esté bien decírtelo, te explicare algunos de los motivos prácticos para vestir de esa manera. Mira eso.

Señaló hacía la muñeca danzante, quien para ese momento realizaba un complicadísimo movimiento con el que arremolinaba sus piernas en el aire a gran velocidad mientras descendía en espiral girando alrededor del poste, quedando al final en una pose muy sensual sentada de medio lado sobre la tarima. Era una maquina muy bien hecha, pero eso no era lo más evidente.

—¿Te imaginas intentando hacer eso en un kimono, Kagura?

De hecho sí se lo imaginaba y la idea de Braha Nira riéndose a carcajadas luego de verla caerse del poste envuelta como un pastelillo de mujer dentro de los muchos pliegues de seda de su vestidura, en serio no le hacía mucha gracia; salvo por la parte en la que se lo imaginaba atendiéndola cariñosa y atentamente para aliviar su dolor con esas manos que tanto le gustaban, pero no podía dejarse distraer por eso. La verdad era que al menos en lo que respectaba a la libertad de movimiento él parecía tener mucha, pero mucha razón.

—Supongo que podemos continuar con el mismo trato de antes, Braha Nira, siempre que no ocurra nada que me haga desconfiar de ti y tu entrenamiento, aunque sea para matar el aburrimiento seguiré entrenando…

—¡Perfecto! —Hasta aplaudió muy emocionado y todo, tomando a Kagura por las manos y llevándola a toda prisa fuera de la habitación— ¡Démonos prisa, este día ya está casi por la mitad, pero podemos aprovecharlo aunque sea un poco! ¡Vamos!

Otra habitación hasta hora desconocida y en particular extraña debido a su amoblado, todo de factura extranjera. Tras descubrir lo fácil de poner que era aquella indumentaria, aún con lo numeroso de sus adornos, fue en aquel gran espejo de exótica montura en la que Kagura satisfizo más su curiosidad que su vanidad, pero ambas a la vez. Hasta ese momento y desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo conocía el estado de su cuerpo solo por las sensaciones directas que obtenía de sí misma, es decir, sabía como se sentía, pero no muy bien como lucía desde el punto de vista de una segunda o tercera persona.

Cual si aquella mujer en el espejo fuera una completa extraña, lo primero que ella hizo al descubrirla fue sentir el deseo de criticarla hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero para su alegría aquello que sintió en realidad fue agrado y una especie de atracción casi sensual, como si en el colmo del narcisismo pensara que sería capaz de desear a una persona como la que se encontraba en el espejo; pero en realidad no llegaba a tanto. Posó por un rato mirando como le sentaban aquellos triángulos de seda con que cubría lo mínimo indispensable, imitando lo mejor que podía algunas de las posiciones que vio realizar a la muñeca un rato antes, en parte para complacerse en su propia y abundante belleza por un lado y por el otro para asegurarse de que tan probable era que algo _indebido_ pudiera quedar expuesto por accidente.

Quedó asombrada por el ajuste tan exacto con que aquellas prendas se amoldaban a su figura, nada flojo ni apretado, aparentemente clara señal de que había sido hecha especialmente para ella. Fue al percatarse de esto que su pensamiento divagante llegó a un punto obvio, no otro que el de pensar en él, en Braha Nira pasando largos ratos memorizando sus medidas mientras la atendía al final de cada día. Se lo imaginó también trabajando esmerado y expectante por ver como se vería ella vestida de aquella manera, contorsionándose frente a él al ritmo de aquella música tan excitante.

Sin querer al pensar en él, en como se sentiría él solo de verla, aún tratando de reprimirse dándose una fuerte mordida en uno de sus dedos, Kagura no pudo evitar sentirse excitada con antelación. Sabiendo lo cada vez más difícil que se le estaba haciendo resistirse a esos sentimientos que Braha Nira despertaba con sus gestos de bondad y cariño, e incluso con sus tonterías y atrevimientos, ella se permitió un momento de flaqueza, acrecentando un poco su vanidad al posar con mayor descaro frente al espejo, pensando con que pose lo dejaría sin aliento, con cual podría hacerlo saltar sobre ella o cual parte de su cuerpo sería indiscutiblemente su favorita.

Se había olvidado un poco de todo salvo de que él la estaba esperando afuera, no quería salir en ese estado de exaltación erótica ni mucho menos quería ser encontrada por Braha Nira haciendo aquellas cosas libidinosas que tantas ganas sentía de hacer mientras pensaba en él, así que trataba de encontrar en su memoria alguna cosa que le cortara esa emoción en seco, lo cual fue un tanto en vano, hasta que en un momento en que miró sobre su hombro para apreciar su posterior, de nuevo se encontró con aquella cicatriz. Aquella maldita araña se burlaba de ella, recordándole algo que por un momento se sintió aliviada de olvidar: aún seguía en las manos de Naraku y cualquier alegría, amor o pasión en general que pudiera experimentar, bien podría ser interrumpida abruptamente si ese ser perverso sentía el simple capricho de exprimir su corazón. Vaya despertar más rudo el que se dio.

Fingiendo calma y disfrazando su tristeza con timidez, Kagura salió por fin de la habitación, no pudiendo disfrutar como esperaba antes de la expresión sonrojada en la cara de Braha Nira, ni de cómo lo veía luchando por mantenerse serio mientras le daba las primeras indicaciones sobre lo que ella debía o no hacer durante aquella fase de su entrenamiento. Al final de cuentas sí aprovecharon lo poco que quedaba del día, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía plenamente satisfecho. Por un lado Braha Nira con la repentina torpeza que mostraba su alumna y por el otro lado ella, frustrada en silencio por aquel que parecía su destino, al que por más que le odiara no podría resistirse al parecer.


	11. Una pequeña ayuda

Una pequeña ayuda.

Tras toda una semana de entrenamiento, era frustrante ver como lo único que había mejorado Kagura hasta el momento era su manera de caer, ya casi no se estaba haciendo daño siquiera. No se trataba de que estuviera perdiendo el equilibrio al tratar de balancearse sobre aquella reducida tarima sobre la que había visto bailar a la marioneta la primera vez, ya que muy por el contrario apenas estaba aprendiendo las técnicas básicas, teniendo para eso todo el amplio espacio del salón despejado por Braha Nira para sus practicas. Era solo que por momentos el peso de su tristeza, del gigantesco desanimo que cargaba en su espalda, acumulado todo en aquella maldita cicatriz al descubierto, simplemente a veces era demasiado para sus tobillos debilitados por su falta de deseos de bailar.

Por su parte Braha Nira estaba enloqueciendo. Nada de lo que le decía o trataba de hacer por ella servía de nada. Ninguna de sus bromas, provocaciones, comentarios picantes ni gestos de amabilidad o ternura surtían ningún efecto en su descorazonada alumna, quien encima se mostraba más arisca que nunca antes con él. De pronto la vio envolverse en una pared de hielo contra él, no dejando que la tocara ni para ayudarla a levantarse tras alguna de sus caídas y negándose también a aceptar las atenciones que ya se habían hecho costumbre durante la primera fase del entrenamiento, haciendo caso omiso no solo a cualquier argumento esgrimido por Braha Nira, sino también a los dolorosos calambres que demostraban cuanta razón tenía él después de todo.

—Puedes abandonarlo todo si así lo deseas, Kagura —dijo de pronto a mitad de la sesión del sexto día, esperando un momento antes de detener la música, pues de nuevo parecía que Kagura no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho e incluso no pareció prestarle atención al cese de la música, solo seguía bailando terriblemente y sin responderle— Ya detente, puedo ver tu total desanimo, puedo ver como cada pensamiento pesado y desagradable que pasa por tu mente se manifiesta en tu cuerpo mientras intentas bailar. Te hablo y la música suena a tu alrededor, pero sé que lo que escuchas, a lo único a lo que le estás prestando atención es a algo dentro de ti, quizás un bicho que te está matando.

Al fin Kagura se detuvo en seco tras escuchar esto último. Profundamente temió que eso del _bicho_ se debiera a que Braha Nira hubiera descubierto aquello que realmente le estaba oprimiendo el corazón, por eso al detenerse lo hizo dándole la espalda a Braha Nira, rehuyendo su mirada, pues creyó que solo así podría mentirle.

—No sé de lo que hablas, son tonterías tuyas. Solo estoy un poco cansada y molesta contigo, porque siento mi cuerpo demasiado tenso y torpe aún y eso me hace creer que tus falsos masajes solo eran excusas para tocarme, pervertido.

—Kagura, ya te lo expliqué el otro día, el verdadero motivo por el cual debes vestir esta prenda, _La Prenda Sagrada de la Diosa Honesta_ —ese era su nombre completo— todo tiene una utilidad en esta indumentaria desde los adornos hasta el por qué es tan escasa a la hora de cubrir tu cuerpo. Con mi vista entrenada, además de mis habilidades especiales, puedo ver todo de ti y me es muy fácil interpretarlo. He visto la velocidad de contracción y relajación de tus músculos y tendones moviéndose bajo tu piel delicada, he visto que es suave y fluida la mayoría de las veces, eso también lo sabes porque lo sientes ¿no es así? Pero también he visto como se tensan caóticamente por momentos, momentos en los que tus ojos han temblado a ambos lados como tratando de evitar ver algo que te molesta y has fruncido el entrecejo con fuerza también. Se te ve en esos momentos como si hubieras recibido una punzada aguda en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, entonces pierdes toda la concentración y el balance, cayéndote al piso o cuando menos perdiendo el paso horriblemente. Y al final lo que no entiendo es, ¿si eso que te molesta es tan fuerte, por qué no solo dejas de bailar como tan evidentemente quieres hacerlo?

—Me molesta que insistas en negar tu culpa, tonto. Más aún el que pretendas hacerme creer que puedes ver lo que ocurre dentro de mí solo porque ahora pasas horas contemplándome con morbo mientras trato de recuperar mi agilidad vistiendo está diminuta y ridícula cosa me exaspera. Si acaso es verdad que algo me molesta, no es otra cosa que sentir tu mirada perversa recorriendo mi cuerpo.

—La vergüenza es un sentimiento inútil, Kagura. Mientras bailas deberías olvidar todo lo que no sea verdaderamente importante; ese es otro de los objetivos de este entrenamiento: el desarrollo de tu concentración. Si logras superar esos pensamientos infantiles que tienes respecto a lo que otros puedan estar pensando o sintiendo por ti, podrás enfrentar cualquier situación con la misma agudeza en tu mente que la del filo de una buena espada. Dime algo: ¿Si en medio de una batalla tus ropas se rasgaran y aún así no tuvieras heridas en tu cuerpo, dejarías de luchar con ambas de tus manos sanas solo para tratar de cubrirte? ¿En un caso así qué es más importante: vivir o dejar al aire un poco de piel?

—Vivir…

—¡Muy bien, parece que lo has entendido! Dejémoslo así por hoy, descansa lo que queda del día y piensa en lo que hemos hablado. Saldré un rato a recoger materiales nuevos, ¿está bien? Nos veremos a la noche.

Se puso de pie y salió del salón, pero antes de hacerlo le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su renuente alumna, quien aún se negaba a mirarle. Por su parte ella esperó hasta escuchar cerrarse la puerta para mirar sobre su hombro, tras percatarse de que estaba sola se derrumbó en el suelo del salón sollozando, pues aquel tono vacilante con que le había contestado a Braha Nira su última pregunta no significaba en realidad que le hubiera dado la razón. "¿Vivir…?" fue más bien lo que ella quiso decir, pues era cierto que algo la estaba matando: la incertidumbre de no estar segura ya de si seguía valiendo la pena luchar por ello.

Un baño, una cena acompañada por un silencio más que incómodo y al fin aquel día había terminado, casi…

Aquel cielo rosáceo se extendía sobre aquel campo de flores blancas, cada uno parecía tan infinito como el otro. Kagura se puso de pie en lo que parecía ser el centro de los dos, mirando a un lado para descubrir un riachuelo rumoroso y al otro para encontrar un bosquecillo de bambú y arbustos tupidos. Hacía un segundo estaba segura de que nada de eso estaba allí, pero allí estaban igual que ella y no parecía haber mucho más que hacer, así que decidió dar un paseo a ver qué más encontraba.

El sol cálido brillaba filtrando su luz amablemente a través de una nubecilla delgada con forma de ojo, o cuando menos eso le pareció a ella cuando la vio. Acompañándola en su paseo estaba aquella brisa que le acariciaba, alegrándola con su perfume prestado por las flores que tan gentiles se sentían sedosas al rozar sus piernas. Si era un sueño no lo parecía del todo, pues incluso algunas piedrecillas molestando sus pies descalzos le brindaban ese toque de dolor que tanto distingue a la realidad como más comúnmente suele ser entendida. De modo que más que si no hubiera estado allí esa pequeña molestia, Kagura realmente se sentía feliz de estar dando ese paseo pues se sentía tan libre.

Contenta como estaba, si se ocultó tras escuchar aquellas vocecillas risueñas más debajo de aquel recodo del río, fue porque sintió deseos de espiar la felicidad de otros. Y siendo que se trataba de voces evidentemente de muchachas jóvenes, con un poco de picardía de su parte se imaginó que lo más seguro era que se divertían haciendo esa clase de cosas que solo se hacen cuando se está seguro de que nadie te está mirando. Deseaba ver aunque fuera por un rato a un grupo de chicas jugueteando con inocencia con el agua del riachuelo, más que nada por la curiosidad de ver si se animaba a unírseles.

Se acercó sonriente y sigilosa, apartando un tanto una de las ramas del arbusto tras el que se ocultó para mirar furtivamente a través de él. Y en efecto allí estaban, tres chicas hermosas, trillizas idénticas correteándose entre ellas con sus kimonos recogidos hasta la mitad de los muslos y las piernas metidas hasta la mitad en el agua cristalina que agitaban con sus juegos. Se enterneció al verlas jugar así, les parecieron la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero también le hicieron sentir algo extraña, pues había algo en ellas que le resultaba familiar.

Una voz femenina y adulta se escuchó a poca distancia llamando a las chicas cada una por su nombre, apresurándose ellas fuera del agua sin que Kagura les quitara la vista de encima, siguiéndolas hasta que llegaron junto a una pareja que las esperaba sentados sobre una manta al parecer para ofrecerles algunos bocadillos. Quien les espiaba sintió una extraña curiosidad por aquella familia, definitivamente sentía que les conocía de alguna parte, pero desde donde estaba no los podía distinguir bien del todo, así que se acercó un poco más, moviéndose con mayor sigilo por entre el bosque de bambú a su alrededor.

Los perdió de vista por un momento entre la espesura del bosque, pero su instinto le decía que si avanzaba desde el punto al que había llegado, tras aquellos arbustos más al frente los podría ver con claridad. Agachada se acercó a aquellos matorrales y de nuevo deslizo sus dedos entre algunas ramas, apenas apartándolas como quien separa un podo unas persianas con indiscretas intenciones. De nuevo vio a las trillizas, sentadas una al lado de la otra, recibiendo ansiosas en sus bocas unas relucientes bolitas verdes que una mujer, aparentemente su madre les daba sacándolas de una en una desde un frasco con un par de palillos. Sobra decir que la escena le pareció familiar y al pensarlo mejor el sabor de aquellos limoncillos dulces recorrió de nuevo su garganta y perturbó su paladar.

Por más que lo intentaba no lograba detallar ni a la mujer del frasco ni al hombre que abrazándola la acompañaba, ni siquiera estando tan próxima a ellos como estaba; pero definitivamente había algo familiar respecto de aquellas jovencitas, sentía que era evidente, pero tampoco lograba distinguir lo que era.

—Tonta.

Kagura se sobresaltó, al mismo tiempo que escuchó a alguien junto a ella murmurarle aquella burla, una pálida mano pasó frente a su rostro como espantando a una mosca, o mejor dicho, como expresamente disipando una cortina de humo. Pero no fue tanto esa sorpresa lo que le alteró, sino poder distinguirse a sí misma, tiernamente sujeta entre los brazos de Braha Nira mientras repartía los dulces entre las trillizas, aquellas hermosas muchachas de cabellera negra, lindas orejillas puntiagudas y sagaces ojos escarlata. Ellas obviamente eran…

—¡No es posible!

Echó a correr sin siquiera preocuparse de mirar a quien le había aclarado la vista. Solo corrió despavorida por entre los bambúes mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de escapar de aquella escena, de lavar de sus ojos aquella visión con tantas lágrimas como le fuera posible derramar, corriendo y corriendo hasta salir de nuevo al campo de flores blancas, no pudiendo esquivar a alguien que se encontraba justo en frente de ella al salir del bosque por lo rápido que iba, derribando entonces a aquella persona, cuyos brazos la rodearon al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo inconscientemente.

No sabía lo que hacía, se había olvidado de todo y solo lloraba hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de esa persona con la que se había tropezado y quien amable y consoladoramente le acariciaba la cabeza. Allí abrazada a esa persona se perdió por un momento, tratando de entender lo que sucedía, divagando en sus pensamientos hasta percatarse por fin de que aquello que estaba empapando con su llanto eran un par de senos de tamaño más que regular.

—¡Oh, disculpe! —Se apresuró a decir al momento de incorporarse de un brinco— No ha sido mi intención abusar de usted, yo solo…

—Está bien, Kagura, no hace falta que te disculpes. Sé como te sientes y además no ha sido para nada desagradable.

—Eh… —Dudó sorprendida— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —Dio un nuevo salto, poniéndose en guardia— ¿Acaso eres una enviada de Naraku? ¡Dímelo! ¡Se ha cansado ese maldito de esperar?

La chica dejó escapar una risita, levantando su torso lentamente con su cabeza echada para atrás y ocultándole el rostro a Kagura hasta el último segundo, cuando la enfrento súbitamente, impactándola con la belleza de sus ojazos verdes claros.

—¿Acaso mi Braha Nira no te ha hablado de mí? —Ladeó un poco y coquetamente sus caderas sin levantarse, señalando sus orejas triangulares al mismo tiempo que agitaba su esponjada cola, la joven era evidentemente una _kitsume_ y aunque no podía creerlo, en efecto Kagura sabía de quien se trataba.

—Arisu… La zorra tramposa y sinvergüenza de quien Braha Nira me contó que estaba… —Iba a decir "enamorado", pero quizás por un reflejo de celos no le salió la palabra de la boca— Pero yo nunca te conocí, ¿Cómo puedo estar soñando contigo?

—En primera, prefiero _astuta_ en lugar de _tramposa_ y _desinhibida_ en lugar de _sinvergüenza_. Y en segunda, el que esté aquí es responsabilidad de Braha Nira.

—No lo entiendo, ¿con qué finalidad te ha invocado?

—Él no me invocó, a lo que me refiero es que ha sido gracias a que él ha soñado con las dos a la vez, se abrió un camino entre nosotras que me ha permitido venir a visitarte. —Volvió a reír, pero está vez con mayor malicia y mirando a Kagura de una manera muy particular.

—¿Qué te pasa, te parezco chistosa?

—No, para nada. Es solo que me he acordado de lo que pasó en el sueño de Braha Nira. Él tiene una gran imaginación, ¿sabes? Recuerdo que al principio yo no estaba muy segura —agudizo el tono voluptuoso de su voz— pero tengo que reconocer que lo he disfrutado mucho porque fuiste muy tierna, Kagura.

El rojo de su rubor se debió primero a la vergüenza de imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado en uno de los sueños de Braha Nira (después de todo no podía creer que fueran menos _intensos_ que los suyos) y luego a la intensa rabia de sentirse burlada en sus propios sueños por aquel par, pues estaba convencida de que todo aquello, toda aquella escena que había presenciado junto al riachuelo y el que se hubiera tropezado con la novia muerta de aquel tonto, de alguna manera tenía que ser parte de algún plan pensado por aquel imbécil para _arreglarla_. Justamente lo último que quería.

—¡Ya se me acabó la paciencia! —Gritó sacando su abanico ante la imperturbable Arisu, a quien en serio deseaba partir en dos con su ataque más poderoso, agitando su arma con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que gritaba— ¡Danza de las cuchillas!

Nada pasó, Arisu siguió sonriente y ni siquiera su cabellera se movió. A ambas las rodeó un momento de silencio y solo una hojilla solitaria de bambú pasó volando junto a ellas. Desconcertada de nuevo, a Kagura no le quedó más que soportar de nuevo la típica risita de zorra burlona de Arisu.

—¡Ahora sí estás siendo chistosa, Kagura-chan! ¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer, matarme? —Se carcajeó con ganas— ¿No has llegado un poco tarde para eso? —Y volvió a reír de nuevo, al menos hasta que Kagura, tras arrodillarse frente a ella, la golpeo con su abanico entre las orejas.

—Al menos eso puedo hacer. ¡Ja! Ahora si me alegro de que este sueño sea tan real… ¿En serio estás llorando? ¡No me engañaras con eso, sé bien que no te he pegado tan fuerte!

—¡Eres mala, Kagura-chan! ¡No estoy llorando por la fuerza del golpe, sino porque eres mala!

—¿Eh…?

—¿Crees que me ha sido fácil venir a visitarte? —Con rabia le dio la espalda a Kagura mientras seguía llorando a lágrima viva— ¿Cómo crees que me siento de saber que me has reemplazado en el corazón de mi Braha Nira? ¿Qué no apreciarás mis intenciones de ayudarte a pesar de que al hacerlo me arriesgo a que la única persona que piensa en mí me olvide para siempre? ¡Eres mala y una gran tonta! ¿Lo sabías, Kagura-chan? ¡Tonta!

—¿A qué te refieres con que soy una tonta, zorra llorona?

—¿Acaso no te gusta Braha Nira?

—No lo…

—¿Te gusta o no?

—No veo por qué tenga…

El dramático llanto de Arisu se hizo de pronto aún más intenso y tan ruidoso que Kagura no podía ni hablar. No lograba hacer nada para tranquilizarla por más que lo intentaba, hasta que de pronto perdió la paciencia.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Sí me gusta Braha Nira! ¡Me gusta!

No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, apenas terminó de decir esto Arisu saltó sobre ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Curiosamente en sus ojos no había la más mínima señal de llanto ahora, solo esa penetrante mirada sensual directo a los ojos de Kagura, cuyo rostro estaba a solo un par de centímetros del de la _kitsume_.

—Entonces —su voz resonaba con gran picardía— ¿Por qué no te acuestas con él, Kagura-chan?

Un momento más o menos largo le tomó a Kagura para reponerse de la impresión causada por la confusión extrema que le causaba esa sensación de sentirse _en poder_ de Arisu, la zorra definitivamente tenía un carisma poderoso.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas, zorra —respondió al apartar su mirada— ni tú ni él comprenden mi situación. No saben lo que es vivir sin que tu vida te pertenezca…

—¿Vez por qué digo que eres una tonta? —La interrumpió de pronto, sujetándola súbitamente por el cuello de su kimono, desvistiéndola de golpe hasta la cintura, atrapándola por la nuca con una mano, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo con ambos brazos y acariciándole la espalda a lo largo y ancho de toda la cicatriz mientras le hablaba al oído maliciosa y seductoramente— "Podrías hacer algo mejor que estar sentada en tu precioso trasero, fastidiándome todo el día hasta que sencillamente tu Señor se canse de esperar y arroje tu corazón a los perros" ¿Por qué crees que él te dijo eso? ¿No te das cuenta de que Braha Nira está plenamente consciente de tu situación? ¿Y sin embargo tú que haces? Te echas a morir así de buenas a primeras, como si en serio pudieras saber cual es tu destino…

—Suéltame, maldita zorra.

—…como si en serio no tuvieras vida ya ni oportunidades de ninguna clase…

—Te digo que me sueltes —Estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar otra vez.

—…como si en serio fueras un ser despreciable solo porque te han forzado a llevar está tonta marca. Como si en serio le pertenecieras a ese tal Señor tuyo.

—Eres una zorra, una tramposa y una sinvergüenza que haría lo que fuera para salirse con la suya. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti, Arisu?

—Porque si mi Braha Nira te ama…

Posó sus manos a los lados del rostro de Kagura, besándola con una ternura, una pasión y una sinceridad inimaginables. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—…entonces yo también te amo, Kagura-chan.

Compartieron una profunda mirada, pasando poco a poco de la conmovedora ternura, a la cálida hermandad hasta llegar al punto en que ambas sintieron que las abrumaba la pasión, comprendiendo ambas qué fue lo que él vio en la otra y generando un cariño sincero entre ambas.

—Has podido demostrármelo de otra manera.

—Pero este es tu sueño. Mis acciones no tienen nada que ver con la lógica del mundo real. Quizás te asustará saberlo, lo más seguro es que eso fue lo que te hizo correr hace un rato, pero —hizo una pausa, sosteniendo su mirada lasciva a los ojos de Kagura mientras deslizaba la punta de los dedos de una de sus manos de arriba abajo desde la garganta hasta los pezones de la Manipuladora de los Vientos— todo lo que pasa aquí es más que nada una manifestación de tus anhelos, Kagura-chan. Y si decides no detenerme, te complaceré con gusto.

—¿Es aquello que vi lo que realmente quiero?

—Tal vez… —murmuro Arisu.

—¿He olvidado mi sueño de libertad acaso?

—La felicidad es la verdadera libertad, Kagura-chan. ¿Cuánto sabes de ti misma? —Se le escuchó murmurar de nuevo.

—Acepto que he sentido deseo por Braha Nira, pero a ti no te conocía hasta hace un instante. ¿Cómo se explica que esto que haces pueda ser deseado por mí?

—Quizás solo sea cuestión de un accidente. Sin querer se ha mezclado tu necesidad de afecto y compañía, de sentirte amada y valiosa, con el hecho de que estoy aquí presente. Y no es por ser vanidosa, pero sé que puedo ser muy _atractiva_. Puede que eso haya influido también, linda Kagura.

—Él suele llamarme así, Braha Nira. Te confieso que a veces me pregunto si sus besos serán como los he soñado.

—Como los conozco bien, te mostraré como son.

Con suavidad acercó sus rostros, sintiendo como Kagura temblaba entre sus brazos de incertidumbre y excitación. Poco a poco chupó sus labios, luego atrajo a su boca aquella lengua inquieta y deseosa, jugueteando con ella y la suya propia, demostrando con gran maestría aquella manera de besar que jamás podría olvidar como la aprendió de su amado.

—Así es más o menos. Piensa en eso mientras bailas frente a él. Y ahora, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti, Kagura-chan?

Sonrió extasiada.

—Solo seguir adelante con lo que hemos empezado. Hazme tuya, déjame hacerte mía. Solo eso, Arisu, para que yo también sienta deseos de recordarte como eres.

Así, correspondiendo al sentimiento demostrado, está vez fue Kagura quien comenzó a besar suavemente a la _kitsume _luego de liberar sus brazos de entre sus vestiduras plegadas alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios, su rostro, su cuello, ese fue el camino que siguió bajando hasta sus pechos, descubriéndolos con mayor gentileza de la que había recibido ella.

Con un par de sacudidas de sus hombros, Arisu dejó caer su ropa despejando su torso, ofreciéndoselo a su nueva amiga con gran anhelo. Aprovechó además la información privilegiada que poseía, haciéndole cosquillas en sus puntiagudas orejas, sabiendo muy bien el efecto que eso causaba en ella. Poco a poco se fue recostando para atrás, atrayendo hacia sí a la fascinada Kagura, cuyos labios no parecían querer abandonar sus pechos, de quienes parecía querer disculparse por bañarlos en lágrimas, lavándolos ahora con sus suaves lamidas y excitándolos con sus ardientes besos.

—Ven aquí. —La invitó Arisu a juntar de nuevo sus labios, guiándola despacio hacia abajo y sobre ella hasta que estuvieron acostadas sobre la densa sábana de flores que se extendía por aquel campo.

Mientras Kagura seguía distraía con su salvaje lengua recorriendo el paladar de la adorable Arisu y sus manos buscaban la manera de apoyarse en el suelo de tal modo que los pezones de ambas se rozaran con cada vaivén de sus cuerpos, ansiosa por los placeres que prometía, la de divinos ojos verdes desató los nudos de sus obis, tumbando al nuevo amor de su amor de medio lado junto a ella, despejando primero de su grácil figura la estorbosa ropa que quedaba y luego terminando de desvestirse ella misma. Subiéndose entonces sobre Kagura con toda la intención de tomar por un rato el control de la situación.

Al estar ahora abajo, la de los astutos ojos de rubí pudo deleitarse recorriendo toda la espalda y las nalgas de la mujer-zorra, descubriendo por pura suerte que al menos en el caso de Arisu era cierto el mito entre los monstruos sobre lo sensibles que son y lo mucho que excita a las _kitsumes_ el ser acariciadas alrededor de la base de la cola, aquellas largas y fuertes lamidas sobre sus senos eran claramente una muestra de agradecimiento por encontrar aquel lugarcillo especial. Pero la gratitud de Arisu no se quedó solo en eso. Le dio una vuelta a Kagura hasta tenerla boca abajo sobre las flores, halándola suavemente por las caderas hasta lograr posicionarla _en cuatro patas_, primero deslizando sus generosos pechos sobre su espalda (inmensamente bella a pesar de la cicatriz) en una nueva demostración de afecto, luego abrazándola desde atrás hasta alcanzar con sus trémulos labios los puntiagudos pabellones de Kagura, expresamente devolviéndole el favor al hacerles cosquillas con gran habilidad tanto con su cálido aliento como con el vibrar de su voz mientras le susurraba cosillas perversas, algo así como promesas que pensaba cumplirle muy pronto.

Ambas de las orejas de Kagura fueron así _bientratadas_ y mordisqueadas hasta que estuvieron vivamente rojas al igual que sus pechos estrujados con avidez por el antiguo amor de su nuevo amor. Una vez que la supo lista para lo que seguía, lenta pero segura recorrió a punta de besos el surco formado por la columna a través de la espalda, bajando hasta llegar a su redondo y apetitoso posterior, que acaricio y contemplo gustosa mientras se relamía los labios tanto de deseo como para prepararlos para la acción. El ver como era mirada por encima del hombro luego de que Kagura separó un poco más sus rodillas y arqueó otro tanto su espalda, exponiendo su flor en todo su esplendor una vez que se inclinó con su pecho presionado contra el suelo, hizo sentir bien amada y bienvenida a Arisu y no hay mejor manera de agradecer una calurosa bienvenida de parte de alguien que te ama que con un buen y caluroso beso.

No queriendo ser egoísta, tras recibir un buen rato las atenciones que tan pródigamente le procuraban los carnosos labios y la belicosa lengua de Arisu, Kagura comenzó a gatear en reversa con cuidado, dejando a su amante de ensueño sujetarse a sus caderas mientras la tumbaba hacia atrás, buscando colocar su cabeza entre las piernas de la Kitsume y abrazándose finalmente a sus muslos ya habiéndola llevado hasta el suelo, apartándolos un poco para obtener acceso pleno a aquellos labios jugosos y carnosos ahora frente a su rostro.

Por un rato se complacieron la una a la otra en aquella posición y parecía que nunca se cansarían del sabor de una y la otra, pero era hora de que Arisu le mostrara un truquillo muy especial que solo pueden realizar las mujeres con preciosas y largas colas como la suya. Dio una vuelta para poner a Kagura de nuevo de espaldas al suelo, gateó un par de pasos y se acostó boca arriba sobre quien la miraba con expectante curiosidad. Giró su cabeza todo lo que pudo para darle un besito rápido, metió sus pies entre las rodillas de Kagura y le indicó con un gesto que las levantara, entre sus muslos en _V _se deslizó hasta que un trecho corto de su espalda había quedado al nivel del vientre sobre el que reposaba su cuerpo, haciéndole unas extrañas cosquillas a Kagura en su clítoris con lo que por un segundo ella creyó que era uno de los dedos de la mano que ella había desaparecido entre sus piernas, pero no podía serlo, aquella mano reapareció para apoyarse en una posición similar a la de la otra junto a su costado y prácticamente a la altura de los hombros de Arisu, quien de pronto se impulsó hacía atrás sobre el cuerpo de Kagura, sobresaltándola más allá de los límites del simple estremecimiento al penetrarla nada menos que con su afelpada y esponjosa cola de zorra.

El resultado fue una indescriptible sensación de cosquilleo hormigueante dentro y fuera de Kagura, casi delirando ella por causa de aquella peluda invitada e igualmente casi sintiendo vergüenza de solo contar con sus dedos para tratar de retribuirle a Arisu por semejante obsequio. Así que para no agotarla y además con la intención de brindarle tanto placer como fuera posible, aprovechando la nueva fuerza de sus caderas y su espalda, Kagura tumbó boca a bajo en un solo movimiento a la _kitsume_, tomando ahora ella el control con el bamboleo tenaz de su cintura al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos retomaba las caricias en la base de la hermosísima (y muy útil) cola de Arisu y con la otra la penetraba enérgicamente, hasta que el tan bien logrado e intenso climax que lograron, las sobrecogió a ambas un instante antes de que cayeran abrazadas sobre las flores.

Por un rato permanecieron así recuperando el aliento y luego otro rato más una frente a la otra en silencio. Hasta que Kagura lo rompió suavemente.

—Quisiera dormirme por este delicioso cansancio, luego volver a soñar contigo y despertar teniéndote aún aquí conmigo y con Braha Nira también. Pero así como estoy contenta de haberte conocido, también estoy triste, porque sé que te desvanecerás si llego a cerrar los ojos.

Arisu la besó en la frente consoladora.

—No es a mí a quien necesitas y salvo de este momento no es mí destino estar contigo ni con Braha Nira para siempre en el mundo de los vivos. Pero aunque no sé si es tu destino y el suyo el estar juntos, nada tengo que lamentar, ni siquiera el no estar viva como ustedes, siempre y cuando él me cumpla su promesa de no quedarse solo debido a la tristeza de mi recuerdo y además de ahora en adelante tú no te dejes abatir tan fácilmente por las circunstancias de tu vida.

—No sé si pueda…

—Mañana, Kagura-chan, —la interrumpió tiernamente con sus dedos en sus labios— si no olvidas este sueño, si en especial no olvidas a esas tres lindas niñas y te decides a creer que es posible, te aseguro que bailaras mucho mejor…

Eso dijo mientras le daba una última caricia en el rostro…

Era temprano en la mañana, pero aquel rumor de pasos y el retumbar de la música proveniente del salón ya no dejaron dormir a Braha Nira. Como se imaginó, allí estaba Kagura practicando cuando se asomó, pero no entendía ni se podía imaginar como era posible que de pronto lo estuviera haciendo diez veces mejor que el día anterior. Por su parte, al notar ella la presencia de él en el umbral de la puerta, sin dejar de bailar, sensual y atrevidamente se le acercó, dándole una sonora bofetada.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Pues por todas las cosas pervertidas que piensas de mí y todas la que pensaras, tonto —Se detuvo en una pose muy sugerente de espaldas a él, mirándolo de soslayo y disfrutando por un segundo de su rostro ruborizado— Además, hoy he amanecido muy contenta y quise hacértelo saber, Braha Nira.

Él sonrió y se acarició el lado adolorido de su cara. Había sido una sorpresa agradable, pero de seguro no sería la última sorpresa…


End file.
